effets secondaires
by Dianou
Summary: La félinité (ça se dit?) d'Hermione, indépendante, légerement rebelle sur les bords, lendemain de cuite...et pitit Dray bien sur!
1. Default Chapter

Bon, ce truc est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, m'en fous, j'accepte tout !!!!! (mais bon, les compliments serons quand même plus appréciés). Bon, pis sinon voilà, rien d'autre à dire.. C'est parti pour les trucs habituels.  
  
Hem hom hum.  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, les truc habituels, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que certains me feraient bien mon petit 4h.) a part bien sur les nouveaux, style le grand frère (qui est mon mien soitditenpassan) pis voilà quoi !!!  
  
EFFETS SECONDAIRES  
  
Premier chapitre : Nostalgie et retrouvailles (bon le titre est vraiment nul mais les titres et moi ça fait 15.)  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. 11h. Le soleil baignait la chambre de la jeune femme d'une lueur claire et agréablement chaude. Hermione s'étira de contentement et se mit à suçoter une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'aventuraient sur son visage. Elle avait désormais 17 ans et allait entrer en 7e et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle repensa avec une certaine nostalgie à ces 7 années qu'elle avait vécu au rythme trépidant du monde sorcier et décida tout d'un coup a faire ce qu'elle avait toujours répugné à entreprendre, elle se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau qui pliait sous le poids de dizaines de livres et ouvrit un tiroir. Il contenait une demi- douzaine de petits cahiers colorés et tous affublés d'un cadenas ainsi que de petites clefs. Elle en prit un, se retourna vers son lit et s'affala en plein soleil. Tâtonnant au pied du lit, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une plume grise aux reflets veloutés, comme le pelage d'un chartreux. Elle leva la main de manière a atteindre la petite étagère qui surplombait la tête du lit et agrippa un flacon d'encre, peu lui importait la couleur, tant que ce n'était pas le flacon que lui avait offert Parvati, une magnifique encre rose a souhait. Non, ça allait, c'était un simple flacon d'encre changeante, selon le caractère. Reportant son attention sur le cahier elle le détailla minutieusement, c'était un des multiples journaux intimes qu'on lui avait offert, le cadeau typique quand on ne sais pas quoi prendre (remarque, c'était quand même mieux que de l'encre rose), il était du même gris que la plume qu'elle avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt et son cadenas avait la forme d'une tête de chat, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle se sentait vraiment proche des chats, ce qui était tout a fait naturel d'ailleurs.  
  
De toute évidence, le journal intime était d'origine moldue.  
  
« Il va falloir arranger ça, les serrures moldues sont trop bénignes à Poudlard »  
  
Hermione souleva son oreiller et prit sa baguette, elle marmonna quelques formules de protection sur le journal et balança sa baguette sur la moquette.  
  
« C'est partit . »  
  
Elle débuta ses récits, la premiere année d'abord (ndla : zarb non ?), elle raconta en détail les évènements qui s'étaient déroulaient alors qu'elle avait 11 ans, la lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard qui tout d'abord avait perturbé son esprit logique, qui lui affirmait que la magie n'existait pas, que tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de magique dans ce monde était de la pure et simple illusion, puis, ayant pesé le pour et le contre rationnellement, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si improbable. Elle fut interrompue dans son récit par sa mère qui frappait à la porte pour l'appeler déjeuner. Hermione se tourna vers le réveil.  
  
« Mince ! Déjà midi et demie ! »  
  
Elle se leva, pris une douche rapide et descendit dans la cuisine.  
  
-Hmmmm ! ça sent bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange maman ? -Truites en papillotes mon chaton (ndla : ouais je sais, surnom débile mais ça correspond), répondit sa mère.  
  
Une lueur gourmande passa dans les yeux d'Hermione durant un instant. Le repas se passa normalement, un habituel squat de Patenrond et les plats de poisson nettoyés par Hermione. Elle adorait le poisson, c'était son aliment préféré depuis au moins 5 ans. (ndla : je vous assure ! c'est important !)  
  
De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione continua de remplir son journal intime durant tout l'après midi et vers 7h du soir, elle avait terminé la premiere année, elle s'étonna en se relisant du nombre de détails dont elle se rappelait. Elle rangea le journal dans un tiroir du bureau et s'arrêta devant un exemplaire du « Recueil des potions à risques », ouvert a la page du polynectar. Elle regarda le titre du livre et sourit.  
  
« A risque,peut être, mais ils ne connaissent pas certains effets secondaires plutôt avantageux. »  
  
Elle descendit dans le salon et passa la soirée à regarder la télé, elle adorait Dark Angel, autant pour le caractère de l'héroïne que pour son histoire, et surtout, elle se sentait proche d'elle, un point commun incongru existait entre Max et Hermione, un point d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé à personne, elle n'en profitait que trop ! Bien sur cela avait quelques inconvénients mais elle avait parfaitement réussi à les maîtriser jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi pas cette année ?  
  
*Parce que tu as 17 ans maintenant.*  
  
« C'est fou ce que j'aime les petites voix qui sont susceptibles d'avoir raison moi.. »  
  
Mais au fond d'elle elle était troublée, c vrai, 17 ans est un age plutôt instable surtout dans des conditions comme celles là. L'année dernière déjà elle avait eu du mal à se maîtriser et pendant les vacances elle avait failli se jeter sur un de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
-On verra bien demain matin, dit elle en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre et regarda le réveil qui indiquait 3 :46.  
  
-Mouais..bon, ça va me réveiller à coup sur, et c'est tellement bien.  
  
Elle s'avança dans sa chambre toujours plongée dans le noir et se dirigea vers la penderie, en prenant soin d'éviter les divers objets jonchant le sol, et 5 minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une tenue noire et près du corps. La jeune femme ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel était rangé le journal intime, se saisit du cahier et le fourra dans un petit sac avec une plume et de l'encre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, et découvrit une fois de plus les toits de Canterburry de nuit, une envie irrésistible de les parcourir la pris et elle passa dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre avec une grâce surnaturelle et féline.  
  
Ombre furtive dans le noir, elle s'avança rapidement sur les toits, sauta par dessus une ruelle et se retrouva ainsi a plusieurs pâtés de maisons de chez elle. Un frottement contre sa jambe la fit sursauter. Une boule de poils oranges facilement reconnaissable était à ses pieds.  
  
« Chhhhttt..Pattenrond.qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?..Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'accompagner trop souvent..ça fait 3 jours de suite là, tu va finir par me faire repérer. »  
  
Le chat poussa un miaulement plaintif accompagné d'un regard suppliant.  
  
« Et ce n'est pas à toi de faire le chien battu Pattenrond, dit elle amusée, petit épagneul angora va ! »  
  
Hermione continua son chemin sur les toits accompagnée désormais de Pattenrond. Une ombre svelte avec une boule de poils. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle atteignit son endroit préféré, le point culminant de Canterburry, le château d'eau. Au début elle avait eu du mal à l'atteindre, elle n'avait que 15 ans quand elle avait commencé ses escapades nocturnes.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*Flasheuh Backeuh*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Hermione, accoudée à sa fenêtre, observait les toits qui s'étendaient devant elle, l'envie de s'y balader la prit et elle passa dans l'encadrement pour commencer son aventure nocturne. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise sur les tuiles pentues et glissa plusieurs fois, ou faisait grincer quelques tôles, mais elle découvrit une sensation de liberté cette nuit là.  
  
Durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvaient faire des sauts qui feraient pâlir d'envie les champions du monde de saut en longueur comme en hauteur. Une nuit où elle avait décidé de pousser plus loin ses limites, elle s'était retrouvée face à cette masse imposante que formait le château d'eau. En regardant sur la coupole, elle aperçut des chats qui se tenaient dessus, ils étaient au moins une douzaine et quand elle les détailla elle s'aperçut que certains la fixaient. Captant le regard d'un chat d'un noir d'ébène aux yeux étonnamment verts (ndla : nan c pas Harry) elle comprit qu'ils l'invitaient à venir. Apres plusieurs essais infructueux elle arriva à se hisser sur la coupole du bâtiment. Elle regarda en arrière et évalua la hauteur de son saut.  
  
« Mince ! ça fait bien 5 mètres de haut ! c'est impressionnant les effets secondaires que cette potion peut produire quand on y met pas le bon élément ! »  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*Fin du flasheuh backeuh*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Depuis cette nuit elle avait pris l'habitude de venir réfléchir sur la coupole du château d'eau. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne c'était son petit secret à elle et maintenant elle prenait le risque de le mettre sur papier. Elle sortit le journal intime du petit sac et commença à relater sa 2e année à Poudlard.  
  
Le soleil commençait a pointer lorsqu'elle leva la tête et rangea ses affaires, il fallait qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre avant que ses parents se lèvent, bien qu'elle réussisse à ne faire aucun bruit, mieux valait qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Hermione refit le chemin en sens arrière et arriva dans sa chambre à 6h30. Elle commençait à mettre sa nuisette quand un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, elle se retourna et découvrit un hibou au plumage auburn. Hermione décrocha la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte et la bestiole s'envola.  
  
« Ah ! Enfin la lettre de Poudlard ! »  
  
Chère Miss Granger, Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée est fixée au premier septembre de cette année. Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée préfète en chef de Poudlard en vue de vos résultats plus que satisfaisants. Aussi, veuillez arriver à la gare Kings Cross voie 9 ¾ avec de l'avance, afin que nous puissions vous présenter votre homologue. Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice adjointe  
  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit, bien sur elle s'y attendait un peu mais la nouvelle faisait quand même un choc ! Elle était préfète depuis 2 ans déjà et elle devait avouer que cela apporter quelques avantages sur lesquels on ne crachait pas dessus. La salle de bain par exemple, une magnifique pièce en marbre blanc et d'un luxe assez conséquent, il y avait aussi la chambre personnelle, quel plaisir d'échapper aux discussions de Lavande et Parvati ! Sans compter quelques désagréments qu'elle subissait depuis sa 2e année et qu'il valait mieux cacher dans une pièce privée. Mais il y avait aussi le respect qu'on lui montrait, surtout de la part des 1ere, 2e et 3e années, c'était tellement agréable de voir qu'on dominait les gens rien que pour un badge accroché à sa chemise ! Même les serpentards osaient un peu moins se frotter à elle, du moins ceux qui ne restaient pas collés aux basques de Drago Malefoy, lui aussi était préfet d'ailleurs.  
  
« Pourvu que ça ne soit pas lui l'autre préfet en chef !...Quoique. »  
  
Hermione décida de ne pas dormir finalement, elle n'était pas fatiguée et cette nouvelle méritait d'être annoncée. Elle descendit en trombe non sans s'être changée auparavant.  
  
« Histoire de faire gentille petite fille qui dort toute la nuit comme un bébé. »  
  
-Maman ! Devine quoi ! -Oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermy ? -J'ai été nommée préfète en chef ! Je suis trop contente ! -C'est génial ! Mais moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! -Ah ? C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione pleine de curiosité -Erwan vient passer une semaine à la maison ! annonça sa mère -C'est vrai ? s'exclama la jeune femme, il arrive quand ? -Eh bien..., elle regarda sa montre, si tout va bien dans 10 minutes. -Nan j'arrive pas à y croire !!!! Je vais enfin revoir mon grand frère !  
  
Erwan était le frère aîné d'Hermione, il avait 22 ans et vivait en France depuis un an et demie, lui et sa s?ur ne s'étaient pas vu depuis les grandes vacances précédentes à cause de la distance mais ils communiquaient par lettres. Erwan était fasciné par sa petite s?ur et ses « étranges pouvoirs » comme il disait. Hermione sautait sur place et quand la sonnette retentit elle se jeta sur la porte d'entrée pour accueillir son frère, malheureusement ce ne fut pas au cou d'Erwan qu'elle se jeta mais à celui d'une jeune femme d' 1m 75 environ.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione -Stéphanie et tu dois être Hermione je me trompe ?répondit la jeune femme -... -HERM ! -Erwan ?  
  
Hermione se sentit soulevée dans les airs et reconnu le regard rieur de son frère.  
  
-Oh Erwan je suis si contente de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. -Moi aussi petite s?ur moi aussi ! -Viens entre ne reste pas là, dit Hermione  
  
Erwan entra et se retrouva face à sa mère, ils s'étreignirent et tous se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Hermione jeta un regard méfiant à la jeune femme qui avait suivi Erwan et lui emboîta le pas.  
  
-Je te présente Stéphanie, toi maman tu la connais, nous étions déjà ensemble la dernière fois que je suis venu mais toi tu étais à ton collège Herm, tu te rappelles, pendant les vacances de pâques. -Oui bien sur ! je n'étais pas là., Hermione redoutait la suite. -Eh bien Steph et moi sommes ensembles depuis 9 mois environ et nous nous sommes fiancés avant de venir, lui annonça Erwan un grand sourire aux lèvres. -. . waow ! Tu.je.tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, dit Hermione troublée -Non je voulais te l'annoncer face à face, et puis, tu es toujours dans tes bouquins, tu ne doit pas beaucoup t'intéresser à ce genre de choses nan ?  
  
Erwan avait le regard rieur, ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat moqueur au milieu de son visage fin et bronzé. -Mais ! Dis donc ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Nan mais franchement ! la France ça te fait pas du bien ! (ndla : faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis française alors je ne nous rabaisserai pas plus) -Roh ! Herm !  
  
Elle lança à son frère un faux regard boudeur mais ses yeux prirent une teinte froide l'espace d'une seconde quand elle vit son frère prendre la main de Stéphanie.  
  
-Bon, je vais aller me prendre une douche moi, dit Hermione, a toute à l'heure !  
  
Elle monta dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau chaude, elle avait toujours aimé le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, même après ces évènements.  
  
C'était en 2e année, si loin déjà.  
  
C'était pendant les vacances de noël, les évènements qui se passaient à Poudlard, l'héritier de Serpentard qui serai au collège, les rumeurs et les soupçons avaient conduit le trio à penser que l'héritier était Malefoy, ils avaient préparé du polynectar pour pouvoir s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards afin de soutirer des informations à Malefoy. Harry avait pris l'apparence de Goyle, et Ron celle de Crabbe, Hermione quand a elle prévoyait de prendre celle de Milicent Bulstrode. Mais ce que la jeune fille avait pris pour un cheveu de la Serpentard s'était révélé être un poil de chat ce qui avait créé quelques « complications », Hermione avait dû rester quelques semaines à l'infirmerie.  
  
Cependant, elle avait découvert qu'il lui restait des séquelles plutôt agréables. Au fil des mois elle avait constaté que sa vue s'était améliorée, elle percevait des détails certains à des distances assez grandes, elle avait acquit des réflexes dignes d'une joueuse de Quidditch sans rien faire. Et puis petit à petit elle s'était aperçu qu'elle avait des caractères félins dans son apparence, au niveau de sa silhouette, de sa démarche, de ses comportements.  
  
Mais elle avait aussi découvert quelques inconvénients, des traits de caractères propres aux chats comme la jalousie ou d'autres inconvénients propres aux chattes..  
  
La jalousie.voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. C'était SON frère, et elle devrait désormais le partager avec cette inconnue, cette.étrangère.  
  
« Bon Herm, c'est pas le moment de piquer une crise, après tout, elle ne doit pas être horrible comme fille, il n'a jamais eu des goûts de chiottes que je sache. »  
  
Elle se glissa dans son bain et sombra dans un demi sommeil, portée par la chaleur de l'eau.  
  
Voilà !!!!! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien de fois je l'ai repris entre les différents bug de ce site et mes multiples relectures !!!! Alors ? Un avis ? Ou 2 ? Qui sait, peut être plus ! Pitit bouton avec « go » dessus pliz ! 


	2. J'avais pourtant dit que c'était MON frè...

Voilà !!!!! Un 2e chapitre enfin pondu !!! Suis super contente moi !!! J'ai des rewiews !!!  
  
Bon, disclaimer : Pas à moi les chitits perso !!!! a part toujours Erwan (chuuuuuuuuut Tara, pas dire) et Stéphanie.  
  
Pis sinon ben voilà koi !! Au fait, pour le chapitre précédent il ne faut pas s'inquiéter du Flasheuh Backeuh, ça devait être le soir.c'était sûrement le soir.  
  
J'avais pourtant dit que c'était MON frère !  
  
Hermione fut tirée de sa somnolence par des rires. Des rires féminins.  
  
« Qui ?.Ah oui. « Steph » .Ouais.Cette charmante Steph. »  
  
Dans un grognement Hermione s'extirpa de la baignoire, prit un peignoir et s'emmitoufla dedans. Elle passa dans sa chambre, entendant les rires étouffées de son frère et sa fiancée. Choisissant dans sa garde robe un pantalon large avec un Tee-shirt près du corps, elle rechercha sa baguette parmi les affaires éparpillées sur sa moquette.  
  
« Bon aller, elle va encore gueuler sinon. »  
  
Prononçant un sort de rangement elle s'affala sur son lit et saisit la télécommande de sa chaîne hi fi pour écouter du rock pendant que des parchemins se roulaient tout seul et que les chaussettes formaient une pile bien rangée.  
  
Come on people now  
  
[Viens maintenant]  
  
Smile on your brothers  
  
[Souris à tes frères]  
  
Everybody get together  
  
[Tout le monde se rassemble]  
  
try to love one another right now  
  
[Essaie d'aimer l'un et l'autre maintenant] Pause « Oh non, même la musique me dit ça. Depuis quand Kurt Cobain nous dit de faire la paix ? » Play  
  
When I was an alien  
  
[Quand j'étais un alien]  
  
Cultures were not opinions  
  
[Cultures n'étaient pas opinions]  
  
Gotta find a way  
  
[Il faut trouver une voie]  
  
A better way  
  
[Pour trouver une voie]  
  
When I'm there  
  
[Quand je suis là]  
  
Gotta find a way  
  
[Il faut trouver une voie]  
  
A better way  
  
[Pour trouver une voie]  
  
I'd better wait  
  
[Il vaudrait mieux que j'attende]  
  
Never met a wise man  
  
[Ne rencontre jamais un sage]  
  
If so it's a woman  
  
[S'il en est ainsi c'est une femme]  
  
Gotta find a way  
  
[Il faut trouver une voie]  
  
A better way  
  
[Pour trouver une voie]  
  
When I'm there  
  
[Quand je suis là]  
  
« Trouver une voie..oui ! »  
  
Hermione se précipita sur le téléphone et appela une amie a elle.  
  
« Gwen ! Il faut que tu m'aide ! »  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Hermione était dans le parc avec Gwendoline, une amie d'enfance de la jeune femme.  
  
-Donc tu as compris, il faut qu'elle reçoive une lettre de sa mère lui disant qu'elle est souffrante et qu'elle a besoin de la voir tout de suite.  
  
-C'est bon Herm ! J'ai compris ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, d'habitude ça ne te fais rien quand ton frère sort avec une fille.  
  
-Là c'est pas pareil, c'est sa fiancée !  
  
-Ben ouais et alors ? C'est tellement romantique.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête. Elle adorait Gwendoline mais celle ci avait un peu trop traîné dans les contes de fées où le prince vient sauver sa belle princesse. Il fallait être un peu plus réaliste, le romantisme n'est qu'une forme de séduction.  
  
-Bon on zappe Gwen. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service hein ?  
  
-Bien sur ! C'est toujours un honneur que de virer les petites amies ou fiancées de ton frère !  
  
-Fiancée.  
  
-En plus ! Je me fais une joie de rédiger la lettre ce soir !  
  
-Merci ! Je t'adore ! Je t'appelle ce soir !  
  
Hermione quitta le parc en trombe, elle devait encore subtiliser le carnet d'adresses de sa chère future belle s?ur.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Elle déboula en trombe chez elle. En passant devant la cuisine, elle fit un sourire radieux a sa mère, son frère et Steph.  
  
« Salope »  
  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre, pris sa baguette et se glissa dans celle du couple, Dans le couloir, elle pouvait entendre les voix des trois personnes, elle avait encore du temps.  
  
« Accio carnet d'adresse de Stéphanie »  
  
C'était bien plus simple de cette façon, et beaucoup plus discret que de fouiller partout.  
  
Une valise s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un petit carnet noir qui fila directement dans la main d'Hermione. Elle prononça un sort de dédoublement sur le livret et remit l'original a sa place. Puis, discrètement, elle retourna a sa chambre et se remit a l'écriture de son journal intime, 2e année, la plus intéressante.  
  
Le soir, Hermione n'en était qu'a Halloween, elle continuerai pendant la nuit sûrement. Mais d'abord, téléphone.  
  
« Gwen, c'est moi. Tu l'as fini ? Super ! Bon je te file l'adresse, il faudra faire passer la lettre par la France surtout. C'est :  
  
Mme Simone Couderc  
  
12 rue Pompidou  
  
37000 Tours   
  
Voilà. Et t'oublie pas hein ! Par la France !! Quoi ? Oui, je sais ! Je te fais chier ! Je t'adore ! » « Et voilà miss Steph-je-m'incruste-partout, Maman ne va pas bien, elle veut sa fille chérie auprès d'elle. »  
  
Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione pendant qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit et qu'elle écrivait la suite de ses péripéties dans le journal intime au son de Rage Against The Machine.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner en présence de toute la famille et de Stéphanie. Elle n'allait pas la considérer de la famille de sitôt. Le bruit d'une chute de papier dans la boite aux lettres se fit entendre. Hermione se leva d'un bond comme si on lui avait mis des électrochoc sur sa chaise, et alla chercher le courier. Un grand sourire illumina sa figure lorsqu'elle vit une lettre apparemment en provenance de France. Elle regarda attentivement l'adresse et le tampon, tout était parfait, la lettre indiquait qu'elle avait été postée 3 jours avant, en France. Ah ! Que c'était pratique d'avoir une amie dont les parents travaillent a la poste du pays !  
  
Radieuse, elle entra dans la cuisine en distribuant les lettres et attendit, observant attentivement Stéphanie.  
  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme passa d'un teint normal a une blancheur de linceul. Hermione jubilait en son fort intérieur.  
  
Stéphanie se leva. Paniquée.  
  
« Excusez moi. »  
  
Elle sorti sous les yeux étonnés de quasiment tout le monde.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Erwan  
  
-Elle a reçu une lettre, dit Hermione sur un ton désinvolte  
  
-Nan ! pas possible !  
  
-Si si ! je t'assure.  
  
-stop les enfants, arrêtez.  
  
Erwan et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur mère.  
  
-Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Hermione, as tu vu d'où venait la lettre ?  
  
-De France pourquoi ?  
  
-Il y a peut être un problème là bas, avec sa famille ou je ne sais quoi.  
  
« Remarquable perspicacité Maman, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »  
  
-Bon, je monte, il faudra bientôt aller faire les courses pour la rentrée scolaire Maman.  
  
-Oui. On peut y aller demain si tu veux.  
  
-D'accord ! Je pourrai dormir a l'hôtel habituel ?  
  
-Tu dors à l'hôtel toi maintenant ?  
  
-Oui et depuis longtemps grand frère.  
  
Sur ce elle monta dans sa chambre pour continuer son retour en arrière sur papier toujours au son d'un hard rock à la fois violent et sensuel.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger (ndla : ouais je sais elle ne fait que ça, c'est un ventre) elle faillit s'étaler sur 3 valises aussi grosses qu'un canapé.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Elle part déjà ? Elle a été rapide. »  
  
-Et n'oublie pas mon vaniti !  
  
Une forme d'1m 80 qui se révéla être Erwan après étude de la situation déboula dans le couloir, manqua de s'étaler de tout son long par terre a cause des valises et se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
  
Hermione passa la tête dans la chambre de son frère et découvrit Stéphanie en train de plier a toute vitesse ce qui ressemblait a des caleçons.  
  
« Voyons.un caleçon dingo, un bleu a losanges, un style peace and love.pas de doute C'est a Erwan. »  
  
.  
  
« PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI !!! Cette poufiasse l'emmène avec elle ! »  
  
Steph aperçut Hermione a la porte.  
  
-Oh ! Herm !  
  
« Depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon surnom celle là ? »  
  
-Je suis désolée, poursuivit la jeune femme, nous devons partir, ma mère est souffrante et cela peut être grave.  
  
-Je comprend, fut tout ce que Hermione arriva à sortir, vous restez manger quand même ?  
  
-Oui mais nous faisons vite, nous devons être a l'aéroport dans deux heures et demie.  
  
Elles descendirent ensemble, les traits d'Hermione crispés par le fait qu'elle se retenait de donner une baffe magistrale a sa chère future belle s?ur.  
  
Ils mangèrent rapidement et tous arrivèrent à l'aéroport avec 20 minutes d'avance. Erwan prit rapidement deux billets pour Tours et le couple fit ses adieux à toute la famille. En regardant l'avion décoller, Hermione ruminait de sombres pensées.  
  
« Salope. »  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Quand elle rentra, Hermione alla écrire une lettre a Ron et Harry, tous deux étaient au Terrier. Elle avait décliné l'offre de Ron quand il l'avait invitée elle aussi, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient venir au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Bam. Hermione ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle regarda vers la porte de sa penderie qui faisait aussi miroir et découvrit une peluche volante qui fonçait sur la surface polie qui s'offrait devant elle. Bam. Encore ! La jeune femme se leva et pris dans sa main ce qui en réalité était un hibou bien connu, Coq. Coquecigrue de son vrai nom, nom tout a fait débile soit dit en passant. Aussi débile que celui qui le portait d'ailleurs. Ce hibou était une calamité. Enfin, il était marrant. Mais débile. Hermione déplia la lettre qu'elle venait de détacher de la patte de Coq.  
  
Salut Herm !  
  
Oui on vient au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, et on dort là bas aussi ! On a hâte de te revoir ! A tout a l'heure !  
  
Ron. Harry.  
  
Hermione descendit manger (ndla : la vie tellement intéressante d'Hermione se passe uniquement autour de la bouffe avec moi.) toute excitée a l'idée de revoir ses amis de toujours.  
  
Vers midi, Hermione et sa mère déambulaient dans les rues de Londres avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Evidemment, le passage incontournable a la plus grande librairie et toutes les économies d'une année en Cd et livres pour Hermione. L'idée d'ensorceler sa chaîne hifi pour qu'elle fonctionne dans Poudlard avait germé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle comptait bien en profiter en faisant l'acquisition de toute une panoplie de Cd de rock, hard, métal, grunge ect. Les fringues aussi. Avec les années Hermione s'était intéressée un peu plus a l'apparence, bien que cela n'ai pas une place très importante elle préférait mettre des pantalons larges qui selon les adultes « dégueulent de tout les cotés ». Elle adorait ça.  
  
En passant la porte du Chaudron Baveur (ndla :un endroit célèbre, mais ils sont près de leurs sous alors ils ne refont pas la déco de sitôt) Hermione se sentit emportée par une chose orange, qui se révéla être Ron, Ronald Weasley de son vrai nom.  
  
-Herm !!!! ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir !!!  
  
-Moi aussi Ron ! Comment ça va ?  
  
Hermione sentit une main se serrer autour de sa taille, lui provoquant une bouffée de chaleur, même en sachant à qui était cette main baladeuse.  
  
-Salut toi !  
  
-Harry !!! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !!  
  
-Moi aussi ma Herm !  
  
-Je ne voudrai pas écourter vos retrouvailles mais il faut décharger tes affaires mon chaton.  
  
Hermione roula des yeux au surnom que sa mère venait de lui donner, ce n'est pas que cela la dérangea plus que ça, mais elle avait quand même un statut de préfete en chef a assurer, et elle ne pensait pas que « chaton » convienne vraiment à ce rôle. Elle regarda ses amis attentivement et pu constater que Ron n'avait rien remarqué mais que Harry avait les coins de la bouche qui tiquaient. Elle lança un regard du style « Tu te tais ! » à ce dernier et suivit sa mère pour décharger ses affaires.  
  
Mme Weasley était partie avant qu'Hermione n'arrive, en fait, les garçons étaient au Chaudron Baveur depuis trois jours déjà. Il y avait évidemment Giny qui était la petite dernière de la famille Weasley et Hermione fut ravie de partager sa chambre avec elle.  
  
Ils passèrent les trois jours avant la rentrée a se balader sur le Chemin de traverse, ils découvrirent leurs nouveaux manuels et Hermione fut stupéfaite par le magasin événement de l'été (ndla : comme si le chemin de traverse était le lieu préféré et prisé pour les vacances.attention !!! ça révolutionne St Tropez !) « Weasley Frères, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux, farces et attrapes ».  
  
Ils avaient ouvert leur magasin au début de l'été et faisaient fureur. Tout leurs gadgets inventifs leurs avaient valu un bouche a oreille particulièrement efficace et leur notoriété était faite. Ils avaient confiés quelques échantillons au trio pour que les trois amis fassent de la pub a Poudlard. Hermione avait tout de suite objecté mais elle s'était finalement laissée tenter par les CC, les Chaussettes Chialantes qui vous suppliaient de ne pas les mettre dans la panière de linge sale. Les jumeaux lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas revenir sur sa décision avant de lui présenter les toutes dernières innovations, la « collection hiver » comme disait Georges, des écharpes qui en apparence étaient inoffensives, elles avaient la particularité de se resserrer quand elles commençaient a tomber, mais au bout d'un moment elles étranglaient leur propriétaire  
  
« c'est dangereux vos trucs ! » avait dit Hermione en train d'agoniser sous la pression de l'écharpe.  
  
« Mais non regarde » avait répliqué Fred.  
  
Il avait tiré sur une des extrémités et l'écharpe s'était relâchée, reprenant son apparence innocente.  
  
Les deux frères avaient également mis au point toutes sortes de mouchoirs (en boite de 100) comme les mouchoirs renvoyant a leurs propriétaires ce qu'ils venaient de larguer (ndla : ouais je sais, c'est pas vraiment poétique mais essayez de le formuler autrement vous !) .  
  
Puis, vint le soir de la veille de la rentrée, Tom leur avait préparé un repas de rois et ils partirent se coucher repus et heureux d'une nouvelle année a débuter. Hermione eut quand même un petit pincement au c?ur en s'endormant.  
  
« C'est ma dernière année. Déjà »  
  
Voilààààààààààà !!!!! J'ai fini ce deuxième chapitreuh !!!  
  
Bon, un truc que je rêve de mettre là...Réponses auX (y en a plusieurs !!!) rewiews !  
  
Cloclo : ouais je n'avais pas enlevé le truc pour accepter les rewiews anonymes (tssss, on a pas idée d'inventer un truc comme ça, ça sert à koi ???) pis sinon ben..MERCI !!! Et oui c'est bien moi, la seule, l'unique TOLK !!!  
  
Astrid Potter : donc, j'ai décoché la case contre les pitites rewiews anonymes (2e édition) pis je suis contente que tu ais rigolé ! merci !  
  
Callypso : Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! ça me fait trop plaisir !!! j'espere que tu aime autant celui là, je n'en parle pas trop, faut bien faire avancer l'histoire !  
  
Siria Potter : Merci toi !!! Ben elle arrivera pas a Poudlard avant 2 chapitre, fin, apres le 3e, au 4e koi (et c même pas le soir !!!) !  
  
Lauffen : Apres lecture, relecture et rerelecture de ta rewiew, tu es vraiment cinglée ! Enfin merci ! merci toi, merci parenthese, merci pikachu, merci pattate chantante (jen ai oublié ?).  
  
Melepha : heu.en fait nan, c pas un Ron Hermione, je pense ke ce couple est tres probable dans les bouquins mais là c pas ron !  
  
Pis ben voilà !!!!! UN gros MERCI a Tarahiriel !!!! Paske je suis mais alors vraiment pas douée pour les chapitres, et elle m'a soufflé celui là ! 


	3. Pitit probleme

Bon, vous allez me taper dessus je le sens, mais là je fais un chapitre touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut court !!! Et ouais ! Pis je pense que je répondrai aux rewiews au chapitre 4 paske là c tt court et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des réponses aux rewiews plus longues que le texteuh.. Donc là j'ai trouvé le titre toute seule, comme une grande.  
  
Chap3 : PITIT PROBLEME (très recherché je sais)  
  
Hermione entendit un craquement sourd. Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel elle somnolait, tout ses muscles tendus comme un arc. Elle percevait la présence d'une personne dans un espace proche. Lentement, avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre plus précisément des bruits venant de cette pièce. Arrivant devant la porte, Hermione découvrit une forme sombre rôder autour du lit défait. Apres analyse, et remarque de la cagoule noire ornant la tête de l'individu, Hermione déduisit que l'intrus était un mangemort.  
  
Hermione s'avança, baguette a la main, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts habiles.  
  
-Eh bien eh bien.  
  
Le mangemort lâcha sa baguette sous l'effet de la surprise et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui.  
  
Hermione était vêtue d'un jean noir large et d'un Tee-shirt sans manches près du corps, noir lui aussi, laissant deviner les formes d'une poitrine agréable. Cependant l'homme était dans une posture plutôt dérangeante.  
  
La jeune femme détailla elle aussi son interlocuteur. Elle pouvait deviner un torse musclé et bien formé sous la chemise noire du mangemort. Et le point on ne peut plus positif était que l'individu en question était désarmé tandis qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle avait envie de jouer.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'une démarche fluide vers l'homme qui se tenait droit devant elle. Il aurait été au garde à vous cela n'aurait rien changé. Hermione passa une main sur le torse musclé du mangemort pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de son « adversaire ».  
  
Lentement, la jeune femme détailla le haut du corps du mangemort, pendant que celui ci faisait tout son possible pour rester stoïque sous les mains experte de ce qui était sensé être sa victime.  
  
Hermione se colla tout d'un coup à son agresseur, le tenant par l'arrière de la tête, levant les yeux vers ceux de l'homme, elle l'avait senti tressaillir sous ses mains. Elle rencontra deux glaciers limpides et sans aucune impuretés et y décela une lueur d'envie malgré les devoirs que l'homme était sensé accomplir en venant dans sa chambre.  
  
Le mangemort se décida à bouger et enlaça la jeune femme qui sentait le désir monter en elle.  
  
Hermione avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Cependant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever la cagoule de l'individu. Peut être était ce la peur de connaître son identité, elle ne le savait. Elle continuait à fixer les deux saphirs qui servaient d'yeux à son partenaire. Puis, n'y résistant plus, elle souleva la cagoule de quelques centimètres. Le mangemort eut un mouvement nerveux, mais la jeune femme le rassura d'un regard. Elle pouvait maintenant contempler la bouche de son visiteur. Une bouche fine mais appelante au baiser. Sure d'elle, elle entreprit d'embrasser la mangemort. D'abord un simple baiser qui devint vite une étreinte d'envie et de plaisir. Elle avait deviné juste en supposant qu'il était agréable. Décidément, Voldemort savait choisir ses serviteurs. Mais elle devinait que celui ci était particulièrement bien placé dans les grades.  
  
Hermione poussa son adversaire sur le lit et entreprit de défaire la chemise décidément encombrante de celui ci. Lui pendant se temps se laissait faire, contemplant la créature qui se trouvait a califourchon sur son bassin et qui défaisait consciencieusement ses boutons. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées mais Hermione gardait un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qui pouvait laisser deviner plusieurs sentiments assez contradictoires.  
  
Une fois le mangemort débarrassé de sa chemise, Hermione entreprit d'explorer tout les recoins de ce torse musclé sans être non plus blindé (ndla : désolée, j'ai pas trouvé de mot pour décrire autrement). Elle s'attaqua au cou de son partenaire, déposant de petits baisers le long de la clavicule, se délectant au passage de la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de son partenaire. Elle suçota consciencieusement ses tétons un à un, les sentant se durcir de plaisir. Elle sentait également autre chose durcir chez le mangemort, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle se sentait d'humeur badine et allait bien profiter de la situation. Elle remonta sa langue jusqu'à la bouche tant convoitée et embrassa fougueusement son ennemi tout en entreprenant de détacher quelques boutons qui devenaient de trop à la longue. Elle se baissa légèrement de façon a retirer le pantalon décidément gênant. Parvenue à hauteur de bouche a nouveau elle sentit le mangemort se mettre en position dominante. Avec des mouvements sensuels il lui enleva ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que ce qu'elle même avait daigné lui laisser, a savoir, sa culotte (ndla :bon, boxer pour lui bien sur ! vous voyez un mangemort porter une culotte vous ? en dentelle rose ect ?).  
  
Hermione se laissait faire sous les caresses de son partenaire qui au passage savait y faire. Alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, une mèche de cheveux se détacha de l'emprise de la cagoule, révélant leur couleur. Une mèche blonde, tirant sur le blanc lunaire.  
  
-Malefoy, murmura Hermione.  
  
Le mangemort la regarda indécis.  
  
-Père ou fils ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Et sans attendre de réponse elle enleva entièrement la cagoule de son partenaire.   
  
Elle eut une moue espiègle.  
  
-Père. Le fils n'était pas capable ? Ou bien Voldemort n'avait pas confiance peut être ? En tout cas le père est tout a fait satisfaisant, susurra Hermione à l'oreille de Lucius avant de lui suçoter le lobe.  
  
-Et tu n'a encore rien vu.murmura celui ci.  
  
Sur ces paroles, il fit glisser la petite culotte d'Hermione d'un geste habile et la pénétra doucement, sensuellement.  
  
Hermione se redressa en sueur.  
  
-Putain c'est pas vrai ! je suis en chaleur !  
  
HOPEUH !!!! C finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! Je sais c très court mais c'est la vieuh !!! je posterai la suite (plus longue) plus rapidement avec les réponses aux rewiews bien sur ! 


	4. Terrain de chasse express

Voilà!!!!!! La suite de cette fic apparemment attendue!!! Alors je vous prévient, j'ai fini de l'écrire aujourd'hui, mais je suis très folle là. Alors je me suis tapé des gros délires sur des rats embroché sur coton tige, do not inkiet !!!  
  
Chap4 : TERRAIN DE CHASSE EXPRESS (décidemment très nuls mes titres.)  
  
« Zen zen zen zen zen zen zen zen ZENEUH !!!!!calme...respire..ouf...fait chaud là..fait très chaud là !..bon, question, pourquoi mes meilleurs amis sont ils des MECS !!! »  
  
Hermione tournait en rond dans la salle de bains, elle avait déjà pris trois douches froides depuis 3heures du matin, il était 6heures. Toute la smala Weasley plus Harry allaient se lever au mieux dans deux heures. Peut être que Ginny se lèverai vers 7 heures avec un peu de chance.  
  
Elle repensa à son rêve.  
  
« Hum..si Malefoy senior est aussi bien membré que dans ce rêve, j'en ferai bien mon casse-croûte..bon ok, douche froide. C'est mieux. »  
  
Apres quelques douches froides et la découverte de la douche écossaise carrément plus efficace, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain pour aller retrouver Ginny qu'elle avait entendu. Il était 8heures, c'était correct, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi mais un rêve comme ça lui avait donné de quoi penser pour la journée. La journée ! Coincée dans le Poudlard express avec tous les beaux males de l'école.Un terrain de chasse parfait.  
  
« Reste stoïque Hermione, reste zen, ne regarde aucune partie sensible des garçons, regarde leurs yeux »  
  
Elle croisa le regard pétillant et séduisant de Harry.  
  
« Ne regarde pas les yeux ! regarde leur bouche, non. Pas la bouche, surtout pas la bouche. Qu'est ce qui n'est pas attirant chez un mec quand on est en chaleur ? »  
  
Apres une dizaine d'essais infructueux Hermione se décida à regarder le haut de leur crâne ou la pendule. Très intéressante cette pendule d'ailleurs, aussi intéressante qu'un rat embroché sur un coton tige géant.  
  
-Herm, tu peux me passer la confiture steuplaît ? demanda Harry  
  
« Harry torse nu tartiné de confiture.Moi en train de « nettoyer » Harry. »  
  
-Herm ?.. Herm ? HERM ?!  
  
-Oh! Heu....pardon...j'ai décroché...qu'est ce que tu voulais?  
  
-La confiture. dit un Harry à l'air perplexe.  
  
Hermione lui passa le pot de confiture sans le regarder, soudainement intéressée par les toiles d'araignées délicatement placées sur les minuscules fenêtres du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
A dix heures et quart, ils arrivèrent à la gare Kings Cross, ayant été magnifiquement stressés par une Hermione surexcitée, non seulement par ses « petits problèmes » mais aussi parce qu'elle allait enfin savoir qui était son homologue préfet en chef. Passant la voie 9 ¾ sans encombres, ils arrivèrent sur le quai, inhabituellement calme en raison de l'avance des jeunes gens.  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, révélant une Mc Gonagall apparemment ravie de les voir (ndla : aussi ravie kelle puisse être cette vieille peau, je vous jure kelle ne me dérange pas le moins du monde).  
  
-Ah ! Miss Granger et Weasley, et Mr Potter et Weasley également. Vous pouvez prendre place dans les wagons, Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.  
  
Hermione emboîta le pas a son professeur de métamorphose et la suivit jusque dans le premier wagon, celui des préfets. Mc Gonagall la mena dans le compartiment des préfets en chef et Hermione découvrit avec une stupéfaction non feinte le personnage de ses rêves du moment. Ou du moins son fils.  
  
-Malefoy. dit elle entre ses dents.  
  
Lui, comme à son habitude, la regarda d'un air hautain, cependant le jeune homme était lui aussi surpris, non pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la nomination d'Hermione, celle ci était trop bonne élève pour être oubliée, mais la jeune fille qu'il méprisait depuis 7 ans ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, et cette chose s'était considérablement améliorée pendant l'été.  
  
-Granger, dit il tout simplement pendant qu'Hermione se concentrait sur les rides de son professeur, sentant des bouffées de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.  
  
Mc Gonagall leur fit un long monologue sur les fonctions de préfets en chef, sur comment montrer l'exemple et faire respecter l'ordre, sur l'entente entre les maisons et des tas de sujets aussi intéressants qu'un nettoyant pour lunettes. (ndla : oh ! Vu ! j'avais pas vu !)  
  
Apres avoir passé en revue tout ces sujets d'un intérêt débordant, Mc Gonagall les laissa plantés là, ensembles, sans un regard en arrière. Hermione se concentra sur le compartiment, très joli d'ailleurs, il était magiquement modifié, très spacieux, avec des coussins un peu partout et des banquettes spacieuses.  
  
« Inspire..expire.inspire.expire..Malefoy me fait du bouche à bouche.non ! inspire.expire. »  
  
-Granger.  
  
« Inspire.. »  
  
-Oh ! Granger ! Tu m'écoute !  
  
-Heu.oui oui.désolée, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-On ne va pas rester dans ce compartiment débile toute la journée, je te propose d'oublier nos rôles pour le trajet.  
  
-Mais ! Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés quand c'est la folie dans le train quand même !  
  
-Optimise Granger. Si ça déborde on fait le calme, mais ça n'implique pas forcement rester ensemble toute la journée.  
  
-Mouais, c'est vrai, on va déjà passer un an ensemble.  
  
-A ma plus grande joie, dit Drago sarcastiquement bien qu'il ne le pense qu'à moitié.  
  
Il se leva et alla rejoindre un groupe de serpentards qui étaient sur le quai, Hermione, soulagée, alla chercher ses amis qui avaient choisis un compartiment spacieux dans le troisième wagon.  
  
A 11heures, le Poudlard express partit en direction du collège.  
  
-Quelle chaleur j'y crois pas !!! s'exclama Harry, j'ouvre la fenêtre ok ? Ils ont dû essayer le chauffage c'est pas possible !  
  
Hermione, en sueur, regarda ses amis avec une légère inquiétude. Elle se leva soudainement.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille voir si tout est en ordre. A toute a l'heure !  
  
Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.  
  
Evidemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas que ça en tête, et puis, le train semblait calme, elle avait plutôt dans l'idée de trouver un compartiment vide où elle pourrait réfléchir aisément, sans aucune pensée ayant le moindre rapport avec la virilité.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches, elle avait passé en revue tous les compartiments, aucun n'était libre. Elle se résolut à aller rendre visite à Parvati, Padma, Lavande et toutes les groupies des beaux mecs de l'école. Celles ci furent évidemment surprises de la voir se joindre à elles mais l'acceptèrent bien vite. Hermione passa une heure en leur compagnie.et ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Quand elle sortit du compartiment en s'excusant, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait tenu une heure entière à entendre parler chiffons ! Un record ! Elle se retrouva donc a son point de départ, il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'elle déniche un compartiment entièrement libre. Et d'un seul coup, on pu voir une Hermione Granger se taper allègrement la tête contre les vitres du train.  
  
« C'est affolant à quel point je peux être stupide moi ! »  
  
Elle se dirigea en toute hâte vers le wagon de tête non sans mettre la main au cul de garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, impossible de ne pas résister. Elle s'engouffra dans le compartiment des préfets en chef qui évidemment était vide. Elle aurait du y penser plus tôt ! Elle s'allongea sur une des banquettes en quête d'un peu de sommeil, sa nuit au rythme de douches froides l'avait légèrement épuisée.  
  
Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Drago Malfoy parcourait le Poudlard express à la recherche de sa chère homologue. Il déboucha sur le compartiment où Harry, Ron et Ginny s'adonnaient à une partie de bataille explosive.  
  
-Où est granger ? dit il sur un ton méprisant.  
  
-Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te voir, dit Harry un sourire archi crédible aux lèvres.  
  
-Pas le temps Potter, où est granger ?  
  
-Dans le train, répondit Ron.  
  
-Impossible Weasley ! Vous ne savez pas ?  
  
-On en a l'air peut être, répondit Ginny d'un ton cassant.  
  
-Laissez tomber, vous êtes vraiment désespérants.  
  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, complètement désolé de constater à quel point le héros des sorciers était atteint. Et d'un coup il eut L' IDÉE ! Il se fracassa le crâne contre la vitre la plus proche et déboula dans le wagon de tête en envoyant Denis Crivey s'assommer contre sa propre valise. Drago se reprit et se plaça devant la porte de son compartiment, il l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit une Hermione endormie. Il fut estomaqué de la vision qu'il avait, mais peut être était ce dû à la chaleur qui régnait aussi dans la pièce, elle était là, allongée, roulée sur elle même, elle semblait paisible. A bout de souffle, il regarda les fenêtres et décida de les ouvrir, la chaleur était vraiment surprenante ! En silence, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, c'était vraiment parfait, elles ne grinçaient pas, et un sortilège coupait le bruit du train. Ils arrivaient dans une demie heure, il se décida à la réveiller.  
  
-Granger, dit il en lui touchant le bras.  
  
Tout se passa en une seconde, sans savoir comment, Drago se sentit reculer et il se retrouva plaqué au mur, avec une Hermione parfaitement réveillée qui le maintenait immobile, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, lui tenant le cou comme on tue les coqs, avec des ongles en plus qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, des ongles étrangement pointus d'ailleurs.  
  
-C'est cool Granger. T'as des réflexes. Et tu sais très bien faire semblant de dormir bravo.  
  
-Je ne faisait pas semblant, tu m'a réveillée.  
  
-Je t'ai réveillée. C'est nouveau ça, tu as une option réveil violent ?  
  
-Oui justement, et elle est en marche 24h sur 24.  
  
Hermione s'éloigna, consciente de la chaleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau à la vue de son ennemi. Elle lui tourna le dos, pendant que Drago se massait le cou tranquillement, passant ses doigts sur deux trous dans sa gorge, d'où perlaient de petites gouttes de sang, sans oublier de se rincer l'?il au passage, elle était vraiment bien faite.  
  
-Bon qu'est ce que tu me voulais ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-On arrive dans 20 minutes, il serai temps de prendre pleinement possession de nos fonctions.  
  
Sur le coup, Hermione dû admettre qu'il avait raison.  
  
-Ok, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'est pas la seule préfete en chef ici.  
  
-Justement si, la préfete doit se changer, alors elle demande au préfet de sortir.  
  
Drago fut pris d'une de ses idées perverses et fit à la jeune femme un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret avant de s'affaler sur la banquette la plus proche, au risque de se noyer dans les coussins.  
  
Hermione le regarda, surprise, et se résigna finalement à se changer devant lui, de dos quand même, bien que son état du moment lui crie un truc du genre « Saute lui dessus !!!! C'est un homme ! Un vrai ! » elle était sure qu'elle rougirai des fesses.  
  
« Respire Hermione, respire, tu relève juste le défis de te changer devant lui, ta gueule la petite voix, ta gueuuuuuule. »  
  
Drago quant à lui, était très heureux de la situation, il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. D'un ?il de connaisseur il regarda Hermione enlever son T- shirt, laissant voir un soutient gorge noir et simple.  
  
« Aucune attache dans le dos, Miss granger, vous cachez bien votre jeu. »  
  
Il se leva furtivement et en un éclair passa la main dans le dos d'Hermione et attrapa l'étiquette de son sous-vêtement.  
  
-Hey mais te gêne pas toi !!! s'écria Hermione.  
  
-95 C, waw. on dirai pas comme ça, enfin, avec les uniformes en tout cas, pasque cette tenue te vas super bien !  
  
Et il se prit une baffe monumentale.  
  
-And the winner is..pardon Herm, the winneuse. hem, tu es en soutif tu sais. Harry venait d'apparaître suivit de Ron, tout deux étaient.....rouge. Très rouge.  
  
-Oui je sais, merci Harry, mais Malfoy s'apprêtait a partir, pas vrai, dit elle en adressant un regard qui se voulait noir a Drago, mais qui était clairement rempli de désir.  
  
Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne croyais pas non plus les yeux de la jeune fille d'ailleurs.  
  
Il se leva, se massant la joue qui portait anormalement des marques de griffure d'ailleurs, et Hermione poussa toute la smala dans le couloir.  
  
Ouf ! Elle était débarrassée de tous les gêneurs. Elle finit de se changer rapidement, alertée par les cris retentissant qui provenaient de..de juste derrière la porte. Elle écouta ce qui se passait.  
  
-Espèce de sale pervers !!!  
  
« ça c'est Ron »  
  
-Qui ? Moi ? Et toi alors, vous ne vous êtes pas retournés que je sache !  
  
-Toi non plus !  
  
« Drago, Harry. »  
  
-Tu étais même en train de lui tripoter le soutif !  
  
« Ron, tu es un peu trop protecteur, mais !. »  
  
-Si tu m'a vu faire ça, c'est que tu étais déjà là avant que l'autre balafré fasse sa remarque bidon !  
  
« Exactement, Ron, petit vicieux, et maintenant Harry ? »  
  
-Quoi remarque bidon ? Non mais s'il te plaît hein !!! C'est pas moi qui me ballade en lançant des sarcasmes à tout ce qui bouge !  
  
« Changement de conversation de la part de Harry, il n'a vraiment rien à se reprocher lui. »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança pour s'interposer entre les trois garçons, mais au lieu de ça, son regard tomba sur un Drago en colère. Très sexy le Drago, elle s'approcha de lui sous les regards des trois garçons, qui pour une fois étaient du même avis, à savoir, le fait qu'elle était vraiment canon, et le fait qu'ils croyaient tous qu'elle allait (encore) donner une claque monumentale à son ennemi de toujours. Ils se mirent tous le doigts dans l'?il en ce qui concerne le deuxième avis, étant donné qu'elle embrassa langoureusement un Drago qui n'en revenait pas, ce qui d'ailleurs, ne l'empêcha pas de prendre part au baiser, sous le regard interloqué des deux amis de la jeune femme.  
  
Hermione relâcha son emprise, au grand désespoir de son ennemi.  
  
-Oups.  
  
VOILA !!!!!! toute contente la fille, me suis bien marrée moi aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, moi je l'aime bien ! Et là, moment super attendu (je sais je sais) les réponses aux rewiews !!!  
  
Tara : Pas la peine de te vanter heing !! lol ! Pas besoin de toi pour ce chapitreuh ! pis la longueureuh, celui là est qd même plus long nan ?  
  
Callypso : oui, les mouchoirs, vas savoir d'où ça me vient ce truc, tordue un jour, tordue toujours ! Et oui ! Elle est vraiment en chaleur ! Merci !  
  
Ophélie : Nan je l'ai pas oublié ta rewiew, c impossible, g tt mis !  
  
Cloclo :Merci !!! Et ouais c court mais je vous avais prévenu ! Et oui, les titres et moi c une grande histoire d'amour.  
  
Gothiquegirl : Et ouais c'est le père, mais là ça se profile nan ? t'inkieteuh !!! Dray c Dray, c personne d'autre!  
  
Angy : lol ! mouais, je sais pas, je serai très tentée de dire tel père tel fils en fait !  
  
BenficaGirl : Merci !!! voilà la suite !  
  
Dumati : Siiiiiiiiiii !!! mais fo vraiment pas crier à la copiteuse hein !! J'avais trop envie de mettre un truc comme ça, pis en fait, c'est a partir de cette scène que tout m'est venu alors bon !!  
  
Frite12 : oui, sale commune des préfets, dark angel, ben je pense ke tu as reconnu hein ! pis ouais Lucius, mais keske vous avez contre Lucius ? Il est bô mon homme a poils ! (pour compréhension de cette remarque, regarder « the patriot ») Pis ouais, wanadoo a décidé de me faire chier, mais c bon, g changé l'adresse.  
  
Lalouve : mais nan !!! c un râveuh !!!!!! non, lucius/hermione n'est pas prévu dans cette fic, j'aimeuh lucius..  
  
Ambre : Oui !!! tu vois, g continué !!!! Merci !!!  
  
Je suis contenteuh !!! J'ai des lecteurs !!! je saute de joie (sur ki ?) nan je dec, je suis dans un état d'euphorie pas rare du tout, mais très intense ! 


	5. Bonjour les frustrations!

Le reste de la soirée fut un peu flou pour Hermione, en allant se coucher elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis son baiser avec Malfoy.  
  
Les trois garçons bouche bée, ou plutôt mâchoire par terre, devant l'audace de la jeune femme qui ne s'était vraiment pas sentie gênée après réflexion, le trajet dans les calèches, où elle avait été le centre d'attention de tout le monde, Ron et Harry toujours pas remis du choc, Ginny amusée. Le repas, ses deux amis lui lançant des regards furtifs sous l'?il il faut l'avouer, complètement paumé, de Neville, Dean et Seamus. La cérémonie de la répartition aussi intéressante que les autres années, c'est à dire pas du tout, accompagnée du discours habituel du directeur, le tout nappé de la présentation du nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Un certain Alchim d'après ce qu'avait entendu Hermione. Dès le fin du repas, elle avait donné le mot de passe de la salle commune de Griffondor à Colin Crivey et s'était précipité dans celle des préfets en chef, histoire d'aller prendre une douche et d'éviter « la » rencontre à ne pas faire avec son charmant homologue. C'est en sortant de la salle de bain que monsieur Drago mignon petit cul avait ramené ce dernier d'ailleurs. La jeune femme s'était précipité dans sa chambre, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une nuisette bleu nuit, sans lui adresser la moindre parole, sentant (encore) des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. Extenuée a force de se retenir toute la journée de sauter sur tout les males de l'école, Hermione décida de se délacer en mettant de la musique, elle avait pratiqué un charme d'anti- déréglage sur tout les appareils moldu qu'elle avait amené, et sa chaîne- hifi en faisait évidemment partie, elle avait même une place importante. Elle s'endormi au son de « Where did you sleep last night » (1).  
  
Drago était dans un état second en rentrant dans la salle commune. Il se demandait quelle serai la réaction d'Hermione. Elle ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs. Il n'avait vu d'elle que sa tenue, vraiment jolie la tenue, ou plutôt le support. Wow !!! Comment Granger, le rat de bibliothèque et virtuose de Poudlard, sang de bourbe qui plus est, pouvait être comme..comme ça ! Bon, le fait qu'elle soir une sang de bourbe l'importait guère, à vrai dire, il n'avait rien contre eux mais avait grandi dans cette culture raciste à subir un bourrage de crâne intensif made in Lucius. Un son parvint à son oreille. Tiens, Granger écoutait de la musique. Pas mal d'ailleurs. Bon, on ne va pas s'attarder à écouter un murmure musical non plus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se retrouva au lit une demie heure plus tard.  
  
Hermione se réveilla vers 6 heures et demie ce matin là, un peu la tête dans le cul, elle décida d'émerger en musique, et avec un peu de chance, d'attirer le poisson. Elle en avait encore pour deux jours environ, alors autant en profiter, sa raison s'était envolée pendant la nuit et elle était décidée à céder à ses petites envies. Elle se sentait d'une humeur prédatrice. Elle farfouilla dans ses CD et en dénicha un pennard dès le matin. Quoi de plus agréable que Beni Benassi monté à fond et avec les basses au maximum pour se réveiller en douceur ?  
  
Les premiers « Boum Boum Boum » se firent entendre, faisant trembler les cadres, pendant qu'elle commençait à s'habiller. Elle n'entendis pas les coups frappés à sa porte, pas plus qu'elle n'entendis celle ci s'ouvrir. Elle était là, face à son lit, en jupe, en train de choisir quel chemisier elle allait mettre quand elle sentit une présence, tout proche d'elle. Elle décida de jouer le jeu et attendis la suite. Un doigt remonta le longe de sa colonne vertébrale, traça un chemin sur son épaule, puis son bras, elle se sentit enlacée et se retourna enfin, elle se retrouva face à deux amandes grises qui la regardaient intensément.  
  
-Eh bien Mister Malfoy, on est tombé du lit ?  
  
-Non pas vraiment, mais il y a comme des bruits sourd, des pulsations, avez vous une idée de leur provenance Miss Granger ?  
  
Le ton était séducteur malgré l'ironie qu'il y avait dans ses paroles. Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre quand il fixa ses yeux acier dans les siens.  
  
« Ne lui saute pas dessus...ça serai pas correct..pas correct du tout même..tu le regretterai... »  
  
« Raté »  
  
Hermione s'était carrément jeté sur un Drago qui ne revenait pas de l'audace de la jeune femme, et qui, sous le coup, avait atterri par terre, sa chute amortie par l'épais tapis sur lequel il se trouvait désormais allongé. Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en s'affairant avec les boutons de sa chemise qui refusaient obstinément de se détacher.  
  
-Et meeeerdeuh.s'énerva-t-elle, lâchant la bouche de Drago pour porter son entière attention sur les boutons de chemise.  
  
Drago la regardait amusé.  
  
-Laisse moi faire.un à un et avec une lenteur infinie il commença à détacher tous les obstacles qui séparaient Hermione de son torse.  
  
Beaucoup trop lentement pour celle ci d'ailleurs qui tapota sur les mains de son partenaire pour les enlever. Elle glissa un doigt par le col de la chemise et déchira les boutons sur toute sa longueur.  
  
-Tu fais ça comment ?  
  
-Petit secret, a moi, toute seule. Dit elle avec un petit air supérieur.  
  
Il prit une mine déçue carrément pas crédible pendant qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire pervers.  
  
La situation était assez incongrue, la sage, pure et chaste Hermione Granger en jupe et soutient gorge à califourchon sur un Drago Malfoy à la chemise déchirée sur toute sa longueur. Incongrue certes mais apparemment aucunement dérangeante pour les deux concernés.  
  
Hermione pouvait voir le désir dans les yeux du serpentard, elle pouvait aussi le sentir dans son pantalon.  
  
-Voilà qui est flatteur.lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe, puis le cou pour descendre sur le torse du jeune homme.  
  
Celui ci décida de prendre le dessus et en un mouvement (ndla : je sais pas comment il fait ça mais il y arrive) se retrouva au dessus d'Hermione qui prit un air amusé. Drago entreprit alors de détacher la seule chose qui le gênait pour l'instant (ndla : et je dis bien pour l'instant), c'est à dire le charmant bout de tissus qui recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Pour une fois c'était pas dur, ça s'ouvrait par devant.  
  
-J'adore ce style de soutient gorge.lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille  
  
-Flémard.  
  
Il fit une moue désabusée et partit à l'assaut d'un téton tendu par le désir, imposant en même temps à la jeune femme une lente et sensuelle ondulation des hanches à laquelle elle prit part avec plaisir. D'un regard commun ils décidèrent de migrer sur le lit, le tapis était confortable c'est vrai mais un lit était beaucoup plus agréable. Hermione avait plaqué Drago sur le dos et s'affairait à « goûter » le torse du jeune homme dans sa totalité. D'un coup, elle se redressa et savoura du regard le torse bien découpé qui s'offrait à elle.  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à continuer remarqua Drago, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi elle répondit par une autre question.  
  
-Dis moi Drago.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père ?  
  
Interloqué par la question plutôt incongrue, il pencha la tête à la manière d'un chien (ndla : c'est y pas mignon !).  
  
-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?  
  
-C'est pas dur comme question, est ce que tu ressemble à ton père ? Elle commença à taquiner la ceinture du jeune homme.  
  
-Tout dépend d'où on se place, physiquement oui, moralement eh bien, j'espère pas.  
  
-Bien, tout est pour le mieux alors, dit elle en se penchant a son oreille, les mains survolant les hanches du jeune homme qui en frémissait de plaisir.  
  
Il s'attaqua alors au nombril de la jeune femme, descendant de plus en plus bas le long de la jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à flatter son intimité lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.  
  
-Quoi ? râla-t-il. Il était visiblement agacé de la tournure des choses.  
  
-Les cours, souffla-t-elle, d'un air horrifié.  
  
-Quoi les cours ?  
  
-On va les rater !  
  
Elle se précipita hors du lit sous l'?il suppliant de Drago.  
  
-Tu va nous laisser là en plant ?  
  
-Quoi nous ? C'est MOI qui TE laisse tout seul comme ça.  
  
-Oui ça j'avais remarqué mais.  
  
Il prit soudain une charmante teinte orange sanguine (ndla : mais pourquoi est il si méchant ?).  
  
-Mais ? dit Hermione tout d'un coup intéressée par la tournure des choses.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et regarda un Drago horriblement gêné.  
  
-Ow.J'ai compris, dit elle un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, tu l'a appelé comment ?  
  
Drago bougea les lèvres mais aucun son n'arriva a les franchir.  
  
-Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ? dit la jeune femme en se penchant.  
  
Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclata de rire.  
  
-NAN !!!!J' Y CROIS PAS !!! MORTE DE RIRE !!!! BAZILE !!! AHAHAHAHAH !!!!  
  
Rouge de honte, Drago lui adressa un regard qui se voulait furieux mais qui se transforma vite en un regard d'épagneul.  
  
-Nan Granger steuplaît ! Fait pas la vacheuh ! Tu le dis à Potter et Weasley t'es morte !  
  
-Pour l'instant pitit Dray c'est toi qui est en position d'infériorité alors ne commence pas les menaces ok ?  
  
Elle s'était penchée au dessus de lui, les mains sur ses cuisses, son visage à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, laissant voir un charmant décolleté.  
  
Il déglutit difficilement et elle lui mordilla le lobe avant de s'éloigner.  
  
-N'oublie pas d'aller en cours et..de changer les draps ! lui lança-t-elle avant de se précipiter dehors.  
  
Drago retomba dans les coussins. Exaspéré.  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que je m'intéresse a elle ? Elle est ignoble. Bon, une douche, t'en as besoin Bazile... »  
  
************************il neigeuh !*********************  
  
(1)Mais qui connaît ? Juste comme ça pour savoir.  
  
**********************il re-neigeuh !*********************  
  
Donc ! Ce chapitre est ENFIN fini, je dois vous dire qu'a un moment j'ai eu le syndrome de la feuille blanche mais c bon !!!!!  
  
Argh répondre aux rewiews !!! bon, il est 11.46 , top départ !  
  
Tarahiriel : V'la la suite! Mais toi aussi continue !  
  
Angy : Merci aussi pis ben, rien d'autre a dire.  
  
Gothiquegirl : Mouais c'est lui et ke lui !!! mirchi bcp !  
  
Frite12 : oui c'est vrai moi aussi je trouve ça marrant ^^ !! lol ! bon okay je m'excuseuh !!! mais je dois dire que j'ai trop jubilé en l'écrivant, et en voyant vos réactions !^^ et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii il est bô !  
  
DW : lol !!! merciii ! ^^  
  
Mel Potter: Se cache avec un coussin. C'est bon c'est bon voilà la suiteuh ! ne me tuez pas !  
  
Bibi : MERCIIII !  
  
Rowan : hem, nan nan c bon ne me tuez paaaaaaaaaaas !!!!! pliz!!! Je voudrai écrire la suite mwa!  
  
Callypso : lol ! merci !!!! oui g eu un souvenir de cette pub pis elle a atterri là !  
  
Chari2 : merci ! mais ça me fait trop plaisir tt ça mwa !  
  
Eldwina : Merci merci merci pour ces rewiews détaillés !!! lol !!!! j'espère que tu aime autant !  
  
Bon, je tiens a faire une annonce, je me suis rendu compte que finir les chapitres en couille (dsl pour l'expression) c'était vraiment jubilatoire !! lol !! j'adore !! même si je déteste qd je les lis. Donc je tiens a m'excuser pour les multiples fois où j'ai ralé apres ces fins de chapitres insupportables. C'est trop drole je vous jure !!! ^^ (comme la vague impression ke je v me faire tuer mwa...) 


	6. J'en sais rien, le titre que j'avais mis...

Salut tout le mondeuh !!!!! Me voilà dans une nouvelle phase d'inspiration dont vous bénéficiez (du moins je pense.)  
  
Voici pour vous, servi sur un plateau, qui sort du four (attention c'est chaud) le Chapitre 6 !  
  
QUAND RESTER SERIEUSE EST VRAIMENT TRES DUR  
  
Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pliée en quatre, attirant sur elle des regards allant du suspicieux à l'appréciateur, le tout nappé d'un coulis de remarques plus ou moins sympathiques. (ndla : bon appétit bien sur) Elle déboula dans la grande salle en réprimant son rire sans grand succès et arriva auprès de ses amis les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-ça y est, commença Ron, je le savais ! Passer une nuit à quelques mètres de Malfoy ça te perturbe trop ! Tu es devenue folle à lier !  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron ! J'ai déjà passé deux ans à quelques mètres de lui ! Je ne suis ni morte, ni folle, ni je ne sais quoi qui pourrait te passer à l'esprit !  
  
-Elle marque un point, marmonna Harry qui arborait une tête dans le cul magnifique.  
  
-Mouais, mais pourquoi est ce que tu es morte de rire alors ?  
  
-Oh nan ! Je peux pas te le dire. Du moins pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard courroucé de Ron.  
  
-Tu nous cache des choses...où est passé notre amitié ?  
  
-Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Elle est toujours là tu la vois pas ? Elle te dis « Hey glandu debout ! Bouffe ta purée elle va refroidir ! ».  
  
Ron afficha un air faussement vexé et en manque de réplique se tourna vers Harry. Ce même Harry qui était en train de vider consciencieusement la salière dans son thé. Un rapide état des faits montra à Ron qu'une aide de son ami l'enfoncerait encore plus si il prenait la parole. Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui affichait un sourire satisfait et retourna à sa purée.  
  
Le premier cours de la journée était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ndla : DCFM ça ira après.). Le trio appréhendait ce cours un minimum syndical, la preuve, tous les autres professeurs précédents étaient soit incompétents, et dans la plupart des cas ils avaient fini gagas. Ou alors ils avaient tellement voulu être compétents qu'ils excellaient dans ce qu'ils étaient sensés combattre. Il y avait eu bien sur des exceptions comme le professeur Lupin, mais étant donné que ses activités extrascolaires, à savoir se transformer en une bestiole poilue qui mord tout ce qui bouge, n'était pas vraiment appréciés des parents, il avait dû laisser la place à un suspicieux par définition qui s'était révélé être un de ces profs un peu trop versé dans la matière ennemie. Mais ceci est une autre histoire...  
  
Ils se trouvaient donc devant la salle de DCFM, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leur nouveau professeur. Ron faisait des graffitis sur le mur, Harry se charcutait la main avec une épingle, et Hermione matait allègrement toutes les personnes mâles passant dans son angle de vue.  
  
Un gros grincement style film d'horreur à deux balles (ndla : 2 euros ou dollars, ou franc suisses, belges ect comme vous voulez.) se fit entendre, et plus ou moins en même temps la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.  
  
-Attention, l'homologue masculin de Trelawney a débarqué, dit Ron, déclanchant des gloussements de...de chatte en chaleur pour Hermione, (ndla : si si, une chatte glousse chez moi, il est 22.42, un samedi soir.) et un regard vitreux de la part de Harry, aussi réveillé qu'une demi-heure auparavant.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent en trombe au fond de la classe, en élèves modèles. Une fois que tout le monde fut placé, le professeur fit son apparition, il faisait environ 1m85, il avait un visage aux traits nobles et fins, ses cheveux étaient blancs malgré son jeune âge, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Ses yeux, plus encore que ses cheveux attiraient l'attention, deux opales trônaient au milieu de son visage. (ndla : bon je sais, au milieu y a le nez mais juste au dessus regardez bien.)*  
  
Hermione, fidèle à elle même, frissonna à la vue de cet homme. Elle fit un calcul rapide, outre la limite élève/professeur elle n'avait que 18 ans voir moins d'écart entre Apollon deuxième du nom, le premier étant un certain blond, et elle. Elle décréta dans sa tête à elle que c'était jouable. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix suave et profonde de son professeur.  
  
-Bonjour, mon nom est Bazile Alchim.  
  
Hermione se convulsa sur sa chaise, réprimant un fou rire particulièrement violent. Ron et Harry commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand elle prit une magnifique teinte emballage Kitkat (ndla : là non plus je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, c'est juste que y a les reste de l'emballage sur le bureau si vous préférez c'est aussi la couleur de mes ciseaux qui eux aussi traînent sur le bureau, oui oui c'est un vrai fouttoir).  
  
-Herm, tu te a boucle oui ! « murmura » Ron avec une discrétion exemplaire.  
  
Son amie continuant ses gloussement intempestif il continua, sous le regard toujours autant vitreux de Harry.  
  
-HEY ! fit il en chuchotant, l'option dindon c'est pas ici !!! tais toi !  
  
Hermione fit tout son possible pour redevenir maîtresse d'elle même, et à la grande stupéfaction de tous, elle se calma. Il faut dire qu'Hermione, non seulement réputée pour sa grande capacité d'étudier gnagnagni gnagnagna était connue pour sa discrétion incroyable. Incapable de se maîtriser la fille.  
  
Le cours pu débuter, Hermione étant passé en mode studieux et accessoirement silencieux. Il se révéla être assez intéressant d'ailleurs, un monologue endiablé sur la nécromancie de la part du dieu parmi les hommes qui leur servait de professeur. En sortant du cours, tout les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor étaient d'accord sur un même point, ce prof était compétent. Et les filles étaient également du même avis. Ce type était une bombe.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, ponctuée de bavages de la part d'Hermione toujours en chaleur, et de soupir exaspérés de la part des deux autres face au comportement de leur amie et au non changement de leur prof de divination, tout comme le reste de la semaine d'ailleurs.  
  
Le samedi matin, Hermione fit le point. Elle fut sur le cul quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait réussi à passer sa période « délicate » sans aucun problème majeur, elle avait soigneusement évité Malfoy toute la semaine, et soigneusement reluqué son prof de DCFM. Tout étais pour le mieux, celui ci la chouchoutait déjà. En même temps, elle avait aussi continué son journal intime, elle avait fini la cinquième année, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le problème Voldemort. Celui ci avait été vaincu l'année passée, combattu sur deux fronts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait plié, Harry avait repris ses cours d'occlumencie avec détermination, dès le début de l'année, il avait eu un plan en tête, et il avait marché a la perfection. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner à armes égales, en affaiblissant Voldemort par l'esprit, il avait permit aux membres de l'ordre de combattre les mangemorts et ensuite d'achever le Seigneur noir, retrouvé dans un état pitoyable. Harry avait mis deux mois à s'en remettre, mais une fois sa convalescence terminée, il avait semblé libéré. Et il l'était.  
  
Mais pour l'heure, Hermione avait d'autres préoccupations, Mister Malfoy avait décidé d'organiser une « petite fête » dans la salle commune. Ses charmants amis de Serpentard commençaient d'ailleurs à arriver, ils étaient une sixaine, garçons et filles, et évidemment, la fille la plus suffisante de l'école était présente, a savoir, PP, Pute Professionnelle, plus scientifiquement, Péripatéticienne Professionnelle, Pansy parkinson bien sur, qui d'autre !  
  
Elle déboula dans la salle commune que les serpentards avaient aménagé d'une façon pas trop mal d'ailleurs, ils avaient dédoublé les canapés, rajouté des coussins, le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée procurait une chaleur agréable malgré la fin de l'été, des bouteilles et toutes sortes de pâtisseries étaient entassées sur une table et de la musique sortait d'on ne savait d'où. A son entrée, tous les Serpentards tournèrent leur regard vers Hermione. D'un ?il plutôt appréciateur pour les mecs, et allant du mépris à un semblant de convoitise mêlé à de la jalousie pour les filles. Un seul la regardait autrement, près du feu, se tenait Draco Malfoy.  
  
Elle ne pouvait le voir précisément, ni voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle sentait une regard brûlant posé sur elle, ce qui la troubla durant un instant. Elle se reprit rapidement cependant.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas l'impression de pas être a votre place là j'imagine.  
  
-En effet Granger, nous avons étés invités vois tu, dit la péripatéticienne en puissance en se levant pour aller se coller à Draco.  
  
Il ne pu cacher un rictus de dégoût qui ne fut perçu que par Mark Deskjet**, un Serpentard discret, assez mignon avec ses yeux ambrés et ses cheveux plus ou moins longs et coiffés dans un désordre maîtrisé, mais particulièrement odieux, lorsqu'il croisait des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigles, il avait toujours paru éprouver un certain respect pour les Gryffondors pour une raison inconnue.  
  
Hermione se sentit dans une colère assez intense, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de particulièrement cinglant quand Draco prit la parole. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Pansy sans lui adresser le moindre regard et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, ses yeux (à lui) rivés dans les siens (à elle).  
  
-Voyons Granger, susurra-t-il, tu nous fera bien l'honneur de partager notre soirée.  
  
Pansy s'étouffa.  
  
-Tu ne va pas laisser cette sang de bourbe gâcher notre soirée !  
  
-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui la gâche et c'est toi Pansy, si tu te la ferme pas maintenant tu te casse, ça nous fera de l'air.  
  
La face de pékinois parut complètement choquée du ton de son Drakichounet d'amour et se la ferma d'un seul coup, au grand soulagement de...tout le monde en fait.  
  
-Alors ? demanda le Drakichounet à Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que je le ferai ?  
  
-Parce que si tu te désistait ça voudrai dire que tu as peur.  
  
C'était un piège, Hermione le savait très bien, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
  
Très bien, dit-elle.  
  
Et, sous les rires des Serpentards, elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Draco :  
  
-Tu sais comme moi que je n'avais pas le choix, mais où veux tu aller avec ce petit jeu ?  
  
Il lui fit un sourire carnassier pendant qu'elle passait devant lui pour s'installer sur un canapé près du feu.  
  
Draco pris place sur celui en face d'elle, il pouvait ainsi à loisir observer la silhouette élancée de la jeune fille, qui se rendait parfaitement compte de l'attention qu'elle suscitait, non seulement chez Draco, mais aussi chez Marc, un autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui se révéla s'appeler Marius, et, à son grand étonnement, chez une des filles, Carry Chiba, Hermione se promit de ne jamais rester seule avec elle en voyant la violence dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour attraper une bouteille de biérraubeurre.  
  
La gryffondor s'était étonnée de voir que toutes les boissons de la soirée étaient alcoolisées, cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça, elle était habituée à boire dans la mesure du possible, mais elle n'en avait pas parlé. La soirée était plus ou moins agréable d'ailleurs, Pansy et Carry étaient pas mal portées sur les bouteilles, délaissant la biérraubeurre pour l'hydromel, boisson déjà plus forte. Vers minuit, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner, les deux filles étaient complètement bourrées mais avaient encore assez de présence d'esprit pour proposer de quoi passer le temps, elles imposèrent à tout le monde le jeu le plus minable jamais inventé : Action vérité. (ndla : comment ils peuvent jouer à ça ! je HAIS ce jeu ! oui je sais, c'est ma fic.)  
  
-Oh nan c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Hermione consternée.  
  
-Désolé Granger mais je crois que si, dit draco l'air tout autant effaré.  
  
-Mouais, pour une fois on est du même avis.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire dans les coussins pendant que Pansy répondait « action » à Carry. Ils eurent droit au pire spectacle jamais vu a Poudlard depuis un siècle, un streap-tease made in Parkinson. Au bout d'une heure, Carry et Pansy étaient endormie et ronflaient allègrement.  
  
-Alors granger, commença Draco, action ou vérité ?  
  
-Je croyais que tu détestait ce jeu.  
  
-Je le déteste ne t'en fait pas, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser.  
  
-Oh. Et quel sorte de jeu veux tu tester ?  
  
-Que penses tu de l'hydromel ?  
  
Hermione afficha une tête franchement perplexe et regarda Draco d'un ?il louche pendant que Mark affichait un sourire jubilatoire et que Marius devenait soudainement intéressé.  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me demandait juste si tu te sentais capable de passer au niveau supérieur.  
  
Cette fois Hermione écouta attentivement son ennemi.  
  
-Et.quel niveau comptes tu atteindre ?  
  
Draco se leva, et d'une démarche sensuelle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione lança quelques regards aux deux autres Serpentards, Mark affichait un sourire supérieur en la regardant, et Marius semblait aussi paumé qu'elle.  
  
« Au moins je ne suis pas la seule. »  
  
Le blondinet en puissance réapparut quelques instants plus tard, deux fioles à la main, l'une brillait d'une lueur dorée, pendant que l'autre dégageait une clarté lunaire. Hermione fit de gros yeux.  
  
-Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense !  
  
-Quoi ? Tu as peur Granger ? se moqua Mark.  
  
-Jamais de la vie ! En fait, je m'étonne que Mister Malfoy ait assez confiance en moi pour me montrer ces boissons.  
  
Elle regarda Draco qui la détaillait de tout son long, semblant la jauger du regard. Il s'approcha du canapé où elle était étendue, se pencha sur son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Je ferai bien plus que te les montrer Granger.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.  
  
-Je sais que tu es riche mais quand même ! Gaspiller ces boissons en les distribuant aux sang de bourbes comme moi !  
  
-Je te répète que je ne suis pas mon père.  
  
-Heureusement pour toi. Bon tu nous les fait goûter !  
  
-Zen petite folle, ça arrive.  
  
Il fit apparaître quatre verres à pied et versa une goûte du liquide doré dans chaque verre. Il fit de même avec celui qui semblait tiré de la lune elle même et un phénomène inattendu se produit.  
  
Deux faisceaux de lumière s'élevèrent de chaque verre en tourbillonnant, deux clartés opposées qui, en retombant, remplirent les verres généreusement.  
  
Hermione était bouche bée, Marius également, Draco et Mark, même s'ils semblaient connaître ce phénomène, ne voulaient apparemment pas briser la vision qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Draco fut le premier à briser le silence en prenant un verre et en le tendant à Hermione.  
  
-Honneur aux dames.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////// Ch'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii//////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
*Bon okay je me suis inspirée d'une bombe dans la BD, a savoir, Thanos, bon certes je fais de la pub mais ça vaut le coup je vous jure. Je n'ai pas dit le nom de la BD en question.  
  
**Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une marque d'imprimante, c'est tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux.  
  
Voilà !!! Contente mwa ! Bon en fait j'avais prévu d'aller plus loin mais là je sais pas vraiment comment embrayer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va venir rapidement je pense ! Allez ! réponses aux rewiews !  
  
Gothiquegirl : Merci !! je suis trop contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Alba : lol! Bon okay je t'envoie un mail dès que je publie ce chap. (20.25 du soir je précise)  
  
Frite12 : Mouais Bazile en fait c'est un gros délire que je me tape avec des potes, je crois que c'est tiré d'un film, en fait c'est une réplique « Woopidoo Bazileuh ! » donc là je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un clin d'?il ! mdr !  
  
Ophélie : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Pis ouais, Hermione n'est pas toute sage ! manquerai plus que ça !  
  
Callypso : Merci ! Donc pour Bazile, ben.regarde au dessus ! (me sent une flemme mwa.)  
  
Malissandre : merci ! ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aime !  
  
Rowan : Mais t'inquieteuh !!!! Je l'aime le pitit Dray, mais faut bien le tourner en ridicule des fois nan ?  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : Comme la vague impression que je vais me faire tuer mwa. -_-*  
  
Cookie : Merci ! Et ben voilà la suite !  
  
PAS TAPER !!! Je sais, ma fin est horrible, mais je vous jure que la suite arrivera vite !  
  
Oh et petite annonce. Je suis déçue, très déçue, personne ne connaît Where did you sleep last night ? Snif. Mon petit Kurt, tu n'est que dans ma mémoire apparemment. BOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!! (vachement crédible hein !) snifeuh. 


	7. Quand garder un secret devient un risque

Hey hey hey !!! Voilà la suiteuh! Zen !  
  
QUAND GARDER UN SECRET DEVIENT UN RISQUE  
  
-Honneur aux dames.  
  
Hermione pris le verre et le monta jusqu'à son visage, les effluves des deux liquides enivrant ses sens. Au moment où elle portait le verre à ses lèvres Draco la stoppa net.  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'il y a à faire quand on en boit.  
  
Elle le regarda. Interloquée. Draco eut un rire moqueur.  
  
-Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard, aux connaissances quasi- illimitées qui a tout de suite deviné ce que je lui faisait goûter ne sais pas quel est le rituel pour cette boisson ! Eh bien ! voilà qui force l'étonnement.  
  
-Ravale tes sarcasmes Malfoy et dis moi ce que je dois faire.  
  
-Un hommage Granger. Rien d'autre qu'un hommage.  
  
-A qui ?  
  
-C'est toi qui voit Granger. C'est la boisson suprême. L'hommage en revient à la personne ou la chose suprême, celle qui pour toi est exceptionnelle. Mais, la gentille Gryffondor que tu es doit considérer trop de monde comme suprême. Je me trompe ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Draco parut vexé dans ce simple mot, mais une lueur de jeu, ou d'espoir apparut dans ses iris glacés.  
  
-Tiens le coup, je ne voudrai pas que tu sois saoule dès la première gorgée.  
  
-C'est si fort que ça ?  
  
-Crois tu que les dieux se contentent d'un semblant d'eau de vie ? Tu tiens dans tes mains la plus rare et enviée de toutes les boissons. Le Nectar mélangé à l'Ambroisie.  
  
Marius qui jusque là s'était tu étouffa une exclamation. Ignorant cette interruption Draco continua :  
  
-Oui c'est fort, mais la première gorgée est la plus éprouvante. Je ne doute pas que tu connaisse les propriétés de ce mélange.  
  
-En effet je les connais. Sont ils si puissants ?  
  
-Bois et tu verra.  
  
Hermione porta le verre à ses lèvres, et pendant la première goulée qu'elle pris, rendit hommage, ayant la suprématie offerte à elle. Elle le sentait, cet alliage était devant elle. La beauté mêlée à la noblesse, la force mêlée au pouvoir, la puissance mêlée à la rébellion. Elle perçut les trois autres boire en même temps qu'elle, mais son attention fut tout de suite attirée vers la sensation qui s'emparait soudain de son être.  
  
Pendant un instant, elle pris conscience. Elle pouvait sentir son c?ur battre dans sa poitrine, infatigable pompe, elle ressentais son sang passer dans tout son corps. Elle entendait les gémissements du bois dans le feu, la nuit pesante qui entourait le château lui parut un souffle de liberté. En cet instant elle formait un tout avec le reste, elle et l'ailleurs n'étaient qu'un.  
  
Mais elle fut ramenée brutalement à la réalité avec un « stomp » sonore. Se redressant dans son canapé elle perçut Draco les yeux fermés, comme en méditation, il semblait se fouttre totalement de Marius qui était par terre, pris de spasmes convulsifs et de Mark qui se foutait de sa gueule. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux bleus et rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Une expression de surprise intense se forma sur son visage. Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion sur la face du jeune homme.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Mark avait finalement délaissé Marius qui était désormais en train de cracher de la bile, et lui aussi semblait complètement abasourdi par Hermione.  
  
-Mais quoi ? répéta-t-elle.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Draco fit apparaître un miroir devant Hermione avec sa baguette.  
  
Elle en fut retournée. Ses yeux semblaient deux lunes aux milieu de son visage. D'une clarté impressionnante, ils avaient l'air remplis de filaments d'énergie quand on les examinait de près. Peu à peu, leur clarté s'estompa et ils reprirent une couleur plus ou moins normale, gardant des reflets lunaires malgré tout. A chaque respiration, ceux ci semblaient reprendre vigueur.  
  
Elle fit disparaître le miroir et regarda Draco.  
  
-Oubliettes ! lança-t-il. Le sort toucha Mark et Marius, bien que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment attentif à ce qui se passait alentour, il était désormais en train de baver. Le Nectar et l'Ambroisie n'étaient apparemment pas fait pour lui.  
  
-Mark, repris Draco, l'intéressé se tourna vers Draco, le regard un peu gaga, emmène Marius à l'infirmerie, il en a pas mal besoin je pense.  
  
Mark se leva et entreprit de faire apparaître un brancard pour Marius qu'il fit ensuite léviter hors de la pièce.  
  
Carry et Pansy ronflaient toujours.  
  
Draco se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Voyant qu'il réfléchissait celle ci se tu et fit de même. Apparemment la réaction qu'elle avait eu en buvant l'alcool des dieux n'était pas banale, et à voir son ennemi de (presque) toujours, il avait une idée du pourquoi du comment de tout ça.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Draco avait le regard dans le vide bien qu'il sembla fixer le feu.  
  
-Tu sais quoi ?  
  
-Ce qui s'est passé. Les sorciers normaux ne réagissent pas comme ça.  
  
-A voir ta tête je m'en suis légèrement doutée tu vois.  
  
-Très drôle Granger. Tu es. spéciale.  
  
-Oui c'est ce que tout le monde me dit.  
  
-Tu ne comprend pas.  
  
-Explique moi alors !  
  
-Le Nectar et l'Ambroisie sont des boissons particulières, étant à l'origines faites pour les dieux elles intensifient certains pouvoirs chez les sorciers. Des réactions comme la tienne se produisent quand la personne qui boit a un pouvoir particulier, qui n'est pas commun à la plupart des sorciers. Qu'est ce que c'est Granger.  
  
« Merde ! Putain je suis sure que c'est ma transformation ! Reste zen, maîtrise d'émotion Herm. »  
  
-Bonne question.  
  
Elle prit un air de réflexion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dur pour elle étant donné qu'elle passait les ¾ de ses contrôles à faire semblant de réfléchir vu qu'elle finissait une éternité avant la fin du temps réglementaire. (ndla : mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout je vous jure !)  
  
Draco de son coté étudiait le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé de passer en mode sérieux mais elle était troublée et cela se voyait.  
  
« Elle sait. »  
  
-Tu ne veux pas me dire.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas me dire quelle est ta particularité.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Si.  
  
-ça va continuer longtemps ?  
  
-Le temps qu'il faudra. J'obtient toujours ce que je veux.  
  
-En supposant que je sache ce que c'est, je ne te le dirai pas tu peux en être sur.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Voyons, juste comme ça une récapitulation rapide de nos six années de vie commune. Tu me fais chier depuis la première année, tu me traite de sang de bourbe depuis la deuxième, tu attire sur moi et mes amis tous les problèmes envisageables dont tu est capable. Tu en veux d'autres ?  
  
-Je ne t'appelle plus sang de bourbe depuis notre cinquième année.  
  
-Oh. Elan de générosité et de bonté de la part de Mister Malfoy peut être.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Quoi alors ?  
  
-Prise de conscience de principes débiles.  
  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il disait vrai apparemment, il n'avait pas le même état d'esprit que son père.  
  
-ça ne change rien au fait que tu es la dernière personne, a part Rogue peut être, à qui j'irai me confier si j'avais quelque chose à dire.  
  
-Très bien Granger. Reste. Mais le fait est que je suis très intéressé.  
  
-J'avais pas remarqué.  
  
Draco se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'installer en face d'Hermione.  
  
-Mark arrive.  
  
-Comment tu le.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Mark apparut dans son encadrement. Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
-C'est bon, dit il, Marius n'est juste pas apte à supporter la suprématie de la boisson. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un perdant.  
  
-C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, dit Draco. Santé vous deux.  
  
Puis, prenant son verre il fit un signe aux deux autres et commença a boire.  
  
Au bout d'une demie heure ils étaient en train de rigoler comme des b?ufs en se foutant de la gueule des différents professeurs. Trelawney s'en prit plus en une soirée qu'en dix ans d'enseignement.  
  
-Granger. articula Draco installé à l'envers dans un fauteuil, tu as de la musique non ?  
  
Hermione loucha sur son verre.  
  
-Voui  
  
-Tu as quoi ? demanda Mark.  
  
-Du rock, du rock, et du r.  
  
-Laisse moi deviner, l'interrompit Draco, du rock.  
  
-Pffffff ! nan ! ra-té ! du reggae.  
  
-Heing ? Dékéssé ?  
  
Hermione regarda mark, exaspérée, mais éclata de rire quand elle vit qu'il avait fait tomber le bouchon d'hydromel dans son verre. (ndla : ouais il en faut peu mais c'est assez quand on est bourré)  
  
-Du Reggae ! Tu connaît pas ?  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Inculte. C'est une musique archi planante. je vais vous faire écouter.  
  
Elle s'extirpa du canapé, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
-Aïe.  
  
Elle venait de se prendre sa porte dans la gueule. Pendant que Draco et Mark la mataient allègrement. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec sa chaîne et une boite de CD.  
  
-Okay les gars. Je vais vous faire écouter le roi du reggae en personne, je cite : Bob Marley !  
  
Eh, I'm on the rock and then I check a stock  
  
[Je suis sur le rocher et je vérifie un stock]  
  
I have to run like a fugitive to save the life I live  
  
[Je dois courir comme un fugitif pour sauver la vie que je vis]  
  
I'm gonna be Iron like a lion in Zion  
  
[Je suis du fer comme un lion dans le Zion]  
  
I'm gonna be Iron like a lion in Zion  
  
[Je suis du fer comme un lion dans le Zion]  
  
Iron Lion Zion (lion)  
  
[Fer, Lion, Zion]  
  
I'm on the run but ain't got no gun  
  
[Je suis dans la course mais je n'ai pas d'armes]  
  
See they want to be the star  
  
[Regarde ils veulent être des stars]  
  
So they fighting tribal war  
  
[C'est pour ça qu'ils font la guerre tribale]  
  
And they saying iron like a Lion in Zion  
  
[Et se disent en fer comme un lion dans le Zion]  
  
Iron like a lion in Zion  
  
[Fer comme un lion dans le Zion]  
  
Iron Lion Zion (lion)  
  
[Fer, Lion, Zion]  
  
Draco et Hermione étaient assis cote à cote adossés à un canapé, explosés de rire à la vue d'un Mark qui faisait ce qui ressemblait plus à une danse du gorille qu'à autre chose devant la chaîne. En effet, il tournait en rond avec les bras écartés, d'où le nom de danse du gorille.  
  
-Putain Granger même bourrée tu nous gave avec tes petits Gryffondors t'abuses !  
  
-Je t'emmerde Malfoy.  
  
-Moi aussi granger moi aussi.  
  
-On a des points communs finalement. Ça fait deux en une soirée.  
  
-C'est un record Granger crois moi.  
  
-Aucun problème là dessus j'avais remarqué.  
  
Mark était toujours en trin de danser bien que la musique soit finie. Pansy et Carry ronflaient toujours.  
  
******************************Bon ben je crois que j'ai fini ce chapitre**********************  
  
Yeah je l'ai bouclé. Bon, il a été assez rapide celui là ;), et maintenant les réponses aux rewiews !  
  
Tarahiriel : Je sais que tu le connais, depuis le temps que je te le rabache ! Vive Kurt !!! (et ma suite accessoirement c'est toi qui voit)  
  
Angy : lol ! oui, mwa tout en finesse comme d'hab ! (ironie ironie) pis bon, là tu es fixée sur les boissons ! (t'as vraiment des idées tordues !)  
  
Cookie : Quand j'ai dit que je la postais rapidement !! voilà voilà ! j'espère que ça t'a plut !  
  
Rowan : Tu ne savais donc pas zencore que j'étais sadique ? gnark gnark gnark ! je jubile !  
  
Frite12 : Ben voilà, c plus mystérieux maintenant !  
  
Emy : euh ouais si tu le dis ! vive la suite alors !  
  
Cloclo : Plus besoin d'enquêter Sherlock ! je suis contente que tu la trouve drôle !  
  
Chari2 : Ben voilà ce qui lui arrive, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose coté Hermione dans cette fic mais bon, coté Dray y en a +. merci !  
  
Hiroshima : (j'adore ce pseud !) Ouf ! enfin quelqu'un qui connaît ! Vive Nirvana !!! Je l'aimeuh ! j'espère que la suite t'a plut  
  
Zmija : Voilà voilà ! je pense a vous pas d'inquiétudeuh !  
  
Ophélie : Heyyyyyyyyyyy !!!! je sais que je suis folle mais que veux tu ? je suis irréparable, pis pour le pute professionnelle ça doit être a force de fréquenter Tara  
  
Ptite Elfe : oui !!! c'est bien de eux !! mais il me semble pas que c'est une reprise pourtant. à vérifier. Pis ouais, Thanos c'est bien lui, le bô méchant de L***** (ne pas faire de pub), si vous voulez savoir quelle BD (super soiditenpassant) c'est, mailez mwa ! pis ben.tu l'as eu la suiteuh ;)  
  
Bon ben il est bouclé le pitit chapitreuh !!! Pour la suite ben. c'est le lendemain matin normalement. 


	8. Gueule de bois,douceur et eclatage

Me voilà avec un 8ème chapitre !!! Je suis vraiment contente là !! J'ai atteint les 70 rewiews !!! Argh c'est trop la joie !! Je vous aime !  
  
Bon, je me suis rendue compte que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait de disclamer moi. Alors bon.  
  
DISCLAIMER : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, enfin, dans ce chapitre y a Mark et Carry à moi, sinon ben y a personne, ah, y a Marius aussi, je l'avais oublié celui là. . . donc, je ne fais pas de soussous avec, c'est juste pour la plaisir de moi, et des autres apparemment !  
  
Chapitre 8 : GUEULE DE BOIS, DOUCEUR, ET ECLATAGE DE TETE  
  
Hermione émergea d'une pile de coussins. Enfin, si la chose qui venait d'apparaître pouvait être qualifiée d'Hermione.  
  
Les trucs qui lui servaient de cheveux étaient dans un désordre total propre aux lendemains de cuite ou aux nuits agitées (ndla : agitée comment ? hein ? prout, je vous dirai pas), elle avait les yeux rouges et ses fringues avaient un nouveau look plus débraillé que jamais. Pour couronner le tout elle avait un mal de crâne lancinent qui s'activait même sans bruit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, aperçu quatre formes et retomba dans les coussins si prometteurs qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, la dite Hermione Granger, élève archi prometteuse, puissante sorcière, meilleure amie de Harry Potter le Survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier, abonnée à Bibliothèque passion, créatrice de la S.A.L.E. (Société Anti Lèvres Eclatées) et du baume qui va avec, possédant discrètement des « légères » particularités félines, et, accessoirement alcoolique de première ré-émergea de sa pile de coussins. Un peu plus réveillée que la fois précédente. Encore une fois elle regarda autour d'elle, et encore une fois elle distingua quatre forme. Son esprit, un peu plus enclin à travailler que quatre heures auparavant déduisit que c'étaient les personnes avec qui elle avait passé la soirée. La question primordiale était : C'était qui ?  
  
Elle s'extirpa des couvertures, coussins, et autres tessons de bouteilles pour aller s'installer sur ce qui semblait être un canapé. Oui ! c'était bien un canapé. Elle s'affala donc sur un. . . canapé bien sur !!! Mais sa vision considérablement réduite par une cuite sévère ne remarqua pas la chose orange et pourtant énorme qui était roulée en boule sur le meuble. Au moment où elle s'étalait de tout son long sur le sofa, elle fut dérangée par un MIAWWWWWWW retentissant, son Tee-shirt passant soudain dans une machine a faire des bandelettes (ndla : vous savez ces machines qui font des bandelettes de papier pour que ça prenne moins de place). Elle se redressa légèrement, passa une main dans son dos, agrippa une touffe de poils roux et balarda la bête de l'autre coté de la pièce. Bestiole en question qui refit un MIAWWWWWWW lorsqu'elle atterrit sur une bouteille d'hydromel, qui, pour son plus grand malheur (la bouteille pas le chat) était cassée. (Pov bouteille)Un petit moucheté rouge apparut au plafond quand l'animal s'embrocha sur le récipient. Hermione retomba dans les coussins du canapé, soudain prise d'une migraine made in lendemains de fête. La question du jour restait « Qui étaient ses comparses la veille ? ». Elle était absolument certaine que ce n'étaient ni Harry, ni Ron. L'un craignait pour ses capacités physiques, manquer de souffle pendant un match de Quidditch ou dans une autre activité on ne peut plus sportive ternirai sa réputation ; l'autre craignant tout simplement la fureur de Moman.  
  
Bon, si ce n'était pas ses deux charmants Gryffondors, qui était ce ? Ginny ? non. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde effrayée par sa mère mais elle était quand même un peu trop sage pour se prendre des cuites aussi souvent, la dernière remontant à l'avant veille de la rentrée, c'est à dire environ une semaine. Voyons voir. . . Les pensées de la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux, ses deux mentors dans la découverte du monde de l'alcool et de la débauche, mais elle se souvint qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Qui ? Luna !!! Bien sur !! Son alliée ! Sa s?ur ! Toujours au courant des dernières nouvelles provenant des raffineries magiques du pays !! Possédant toujours des échantillons sur les nouveaux alcools ! Vive son père et son journal ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle !  
  
Elle appela hésitante :  
  
-Luna ?  
  
Aucune réaction de la part d'aucune des formes disposées par terre.  
  
« Okay. Je suis pas dans la merde moi déjà. »  
  
En effet, sa réflexion de cinq secondes, quatre centièmes et demie lui procurait déjà un adorable mal de crâne.  
  
« Bon. Reste plus qu'un seul moyen efficace, la découvertatation des comparses de la soirée. Je sens que je vais tomber malade. . . »  
  
Elle tenta un lever et s'étala lamentablement sur la moquette. Se décidant à adopter le meilleur moyen de se déplacer un lendemain de cuite, elle entama la « tactique du vers de terre », qui consistait tout simplement à ramper sur le sol. Tortillant du bassin pour apparemment aller plus vite, elle se dirigea vers la forme étalée à coté de la cheminée. En découvrant Pékinois Putride elle ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Selon cette découverte elle avait passé sa soirée avec Elle ! Son esprit jadis logique revint à la raison l'espace d'un instant. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler « raison » un petit ange sur l'épaule droite, un petit diable sur la gauche, et une mort se fumant un joint sur la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione déduisit que Pansy Parkinson (car oui c'était bien elle) avait été là simplement pour « divertir » les personnes, sans aucun doute amicales, qui restaient à découvrir. Elle se relança donc dans son exploration rampante, les trois petites entités autour de sa figure cohabitant à coups de faux, de crucifix, et de joint six feuilles. . .  
  
Quand elle découvrit Carry, Hermione s'étrangla, émettant un borborygme répugnant (ndla : enfin, pour les sensibles quoi). Avec Mark elle eût une soudaine envie de vomir, et pour Draco, le comble, elle tomba dans les patates. (ndla : je sais, normalement c'est les pommes mais bon, pommes de terre quoi ! je suis folle !)  
  
Cinq minutes après son évanouissement (ndla : oui elle est résistante), la toujours dite Hermione Granger émergea de son état de choc et fit le point.  
  
« Okay, j'ai passé la soirée à me saouler la gueule avec quatre Serpentards, si ce n'est plus. Je vais mour ! »  
  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main légèrement pas bienvenue. Mister Malfoy laissait traîner son truc avec cinq autres trucs au bout, a comprendre, sa main, vers les hanches d'Hermione.  
  
Celle ci eut un sourire.  
  
-Eh bien petit Malfoy, Bazile aurait il envie de jouer ? murmura-t-elle pour elle même.  
  
La main changea soudain de comportement et se mit à caresser doucement les dites hanches tirant un autre sourire de la part de la jeune femme qui sursauta lorsque Draco prit la parole.  
  
-Bazile pas encore, mais moi oui.  
  
-Le grand Draco Malfoy aurait il l'obligeance de m'éclairer ? demanda-t- elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Malgré une cuite monstre, Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une gueule de bois convenable, il semblait presque frais en fait. Bien sur, il avait une tête de lendemains difficiles, mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Le visage à moitié caché dans les coussins, il regardait Hermione d'un air rieur, ses yeux bleus étincelants. Celle ci s'adossa au canapé qui était derrière elle, ayant toujours un regard en coin pour le Serpentard qui était couché à coté d'elle.  
  
D'un seul coup, il agrippa fermement les hanches de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva directement à coté de lui, à moitié assise, ce dont il profita pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de la Gryffondor.  
  
-Tu fais quoi là Malfoy ?  
  
-Je change de coussin.  
  
-Tu me considère comme un coussin ?  
  
-Je te considère comme bien plus que ça, dit il sérieusement. Mais le fait est que ton ventre est le meilleur des coussins. Quoique. . .  
  
-Quoique ?  
  
-Je suis quasi-certain que poser ma tête plus haut serai encore mieux mais je suis encore plus convaincu que si je le faisais je n'aurai plus de tête. Alors je me limite à ça.  
  
Hermione lui lança un franc sourire.  
  
-En effet, tes convictions sont justes. Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dévoilé le sens de tes paroles.  
  
-Et je ne le ferai pas, j'adore poser des devinettes.  
  
Sur ces mots il se réinstalla sur l'abdomen d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Celle ci continua de sourire et utilisa un sort d'attraction pour se procurer un livre. Peu après cependant, bercée par la respiration calme de Draco, elle se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt dans ceux de Draco qui la maintenaient fermement contre lui. Elle se glissa un peu plus dans cette douce étreinte et s'endormit.  
  
A son réveil, Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle se sentait en paix. Elle sentait toujours les bras de Draco autour de sa taille mais avait envie de rester au c?ur de ses bras. Elle devinait cependant qu'il ne dormait plus car elle ne sentait plus sa tête sur son ventre. En revanche, elle avait changé de position et était placée un peu plus de profil qu'avant.  
  
Elle sentit un doigt dégager son visage de ses cheveux, tracer les contours de son cou, de ses sourcils, de ses pommettes. Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire quand Draco se saisit d'une de ses mèches pour l'entortiller sur ses doigts. Ce geste d'apparence si bénigne lui paraissait une telle tendresse qu'elle avait du mal à se fixer l'idée que c'était Draco Malfoy qui lui faisait ça.  
  
Il avait dû percevoir ce sourire car il s'arrêta, ce qui coupa à Hermione toute envie d'être joyeuse sur l'instant. Mais elle changea bien vite d'avis lorsque le jeune homme commença à placer de petits baisers le long du cou de la Gryffondor, pour descendre jusqu'à la clavicule, puis l'épaule.  
  
Il releva la tête.  
  
-Tu compte en profiter longtemps comme ça ou tu te sens capable d'ouvrir les yeux ?  
  
Son ton n'était pas froid, bien au contraire, un brin moqueur mais aussi tendre que ses précédentes caresses. Hermione lui offrit un regard pénétrant et se sentit fondre lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Draco, qui souriait d'ailleurs.  
  
-Pour répondre à ta question, est ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux et en profiter encore ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme qui plaça sa tête (à elle) dans le creux de son cou. (à lui)  
  
-DRAKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!  
  
Draco grogna quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- J' ai dit « Eh merde ».  
  
-Ah. Oui. C'est sur.  
  
A peine avait elle fini de parler que Mademoiselle Pourriture Parfaite (ndla : je sais, j'aime pas cette fille, j'y peux rien, je hais les surnoms débiles en fait) entra en scène. Elle se leva comme si elle était sur ressors, Draco eût un haut le c?ur. En effet, la Serpentard affichait une mine. . . comment dire, horrible ? infâme ? Abominable ? Catapostrophique ? (ndla : pitit clin d'?il à Klakla) Indescriptible quoi, et que personne ne voudrait décrire d'ailleurs.  
  
L'hystérique en force aperçu Draco et Hermione enlacés, la regardant, et se métamorphosa en hystérique en puissance. S'en suivit une scène que je pensais vous faire imaginer pasque j'ai la flemme mais que finalement je vais décrire après avoir monté le chauffage. Voilà c'est fait. Donc j'en étais où moi. Ah ! oui.  
  
Elle se précipita sur Hermione qui sentait son mal de crâne revenir en force, la prit par le col (du débardeur, je sais, je suis très logique, comme si les débardeurs avaient des cols, mais bon, c'est une image on va dire), donc, la prit par le col et la mit debout.  
  
-Bonjour Pansy ! Moi aussi très contente de te voir réveillée. Tu savais que tu ronflais pas mal ? Beaucoup en fait. Bon, okay, pour être franche tu es une vraie chaudière.  
  
Devant ces paroles, Pansy lâcha sa prise, avec un air que ni Hermione ni Draco n'auraient pu voir dans leurs pires cauchemars, elle paraissait encore plus stupide que d'habitude !  
  
-JE T'EMMERDE PETITE PUTE !  
  
-HEY !! De un, je suis plus grande que toi alors ta gueule ! Et de deux, la pute ici, c'est pas moi ! Salope !  
  
-Fadasse !  
  
-Grognasse !  
  
-Poufiasse !  
  
-Conasse !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Mark avait émergé, alerté par les engueulades des deux filles, surtout par son mal de crâne lancinent.  
  
-Elle font quoi là ? demanda t il à Draco pendant que les deux filles continuaient à s'engueuler.  
  
-Elles s'engueulent. Répondit il d'un ton neutre.  
  
-J'avais pas remarqué. Mais pourquoi au juste ?  
  
-Pour moi.  
  
-Heing ?  
  
-Pour moi je te dis. Enfin, indirectement pour granger je pense. On était tranquilles et Pansy s'est réveillée.  
  
-Ah ouais je vois.  
  
Ecoutant un instant les insultes que les deux hystériques se lançaient, il poursuivit :  
  
-Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais avec les filles, ça se finit toujours en « asse » quand elles se balancent des gentillesses à la gueule.  
  
-Mouais c'est vrai. T'es lucide toi pour un lendemain de cuite.  
  
-Toi aussi.  
  
-Oui c'est normal.  
  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Draco le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Oublie.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Rien Mark rien, dit Draco un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Pansy et Hermione en étaient venue aux poings. Domaine où la Gryffondor avait largement l'avantage. Elle avait plaqué la serpentard contre un mur en lui explosant consciencieusement la tête dessus. Relâchant sa prise de façon à laisser son ennemie reprendre ses esprits, Hermione se recula et se prépara mentalement à lui porter le coup fatal. Pansy se retourna vers elle. Hermione n'avait semblé ne lui donner que des coups de poings mais le visage de la serpentard était parsemé de griffures et autres entailles profondes, ce qui perturba grandement la gryffondor. Pendant un instant il sembla à tous qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, un air de profonde haine apparaissant sur son visage indemne.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
  
-Casses toi Pansy. Son ton était autoritaire et ne souffrait aucune remarque. Pendant un instant, elle intimida Draco lui même. Et emmène ta copine avec toi. C'est mon territoire.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clefs.  
  
Draco lui, était sur le cul. Plus par le ton des paroles de la gryffondor que par l'état de Pansy, dont il se fouttait complètement d'ailleurs. Il continuait à fixer la porte derrière laquelle Hermione avait disparu.  
  
Pansy se mit à geindre.  
  
-Oh Drakichou, tu ne la laissera pas me faire de mal à nouveau hein ? C'est une horrible sang de bourbe sans intérêt, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper d'elle, je suis là moi.  
  
-Va à l'infirmerie Pansy, et prend Carry avec toi, elle en a besoin, elle est en train de gerber dans son sommeil.  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
-Dégage Pansy.  
  
Les yeux de la serpentards s'emplirent de larmes. (ndla : ça émeut quelqu'un ? pas moi en tout cas) Elle saisi Carry qui, en effet, était en train de recracher tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis trois jours en dormant, et sorti en pleurs, sous le regard distrait de Draco et Mark.  
  
-Putain elle est bien amochée l'autre conne !! s'exclama Mark, apparemment mort de rire.  
  
-Toi aussi casses toi Mark.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je t'ais dit de partir. Elle a bien précisé que c'était SON territoire.  
  
-Et alors ? c'est le tiens aussi !  
  
-Et j'ai de la chance d'être dans ses bonnes grâces. Enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à ce que Pansy vienne tout gâcher.  
  
-Monseigneur Draco Malfoy, tombeur de ces dames se ferai-t-il rejeter lamentablement ?  
  
-Qui te dis que je veuilles l'avoir dans mon lit comme ça ?  
  
-Juste l'habitude pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu es con. Casses toi.  
  
Il lança un regard glacial à Mark qui préféra s'en retourner dans sa salle commune.  
  
Draco se retrouva perdu dans ses pensées, chacune d'elles dérivant vers la jeune gryffondor.  
  
Le voilà bouclé ce 8eme chapitre !!! Et entre temps, je suis montée à 71 rewiews !! je sais, je suis cinglée. Bon, je vous répond.  
  
Ptite elfe : euuuuuuuuh. j'ai pas dit que les murs de Poudlard étaient tellement épais qu'Hermione ne peut pas vraiment entendre à travers ? lol ! bin sinon, oui, tu as deviné pour pitit Dray, mais je dis pas ce que c'est.  
  
Callypso : Merci !! Essaye de pas mordre ton écran non plus, ça serait gênant. Pis ouais, la porte. encore un des mystères de mon esprit ça, quoique, peut être l'expérience personnelle aussi.  
  
Alba : Ben, en gros, la boisson zarb c'est du nectar mélangé à de l'ambroisie, la boisson des dieux grecs quoi, pis Hermione, étant donné qu'elle est spéciale, de par sa particularité féline, fait une réaction. Pis sinon, je pense qu'au prochain chapitre y aura un lemon.  
  
Ophélie : Tara c'est Tarahiriel, accessoirement ma meilleur amie, lol ! Et non, je ne fait pas de trucs à trois pour mes persos quand même !  
  
Frite12 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut !  
  
Hiroshima : lol ! voilà la suite! Nirvana forever !!! Et j'aime toujours autant ton pseud!  
  
Cookie : MOUAAAA ? sadik ?? maieuh! Jamais de la vie ! *air mais alors très faussement outré* en fait, c'est ce que tout le monde dis, j'avoue, je suis sadique. Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaît autant ! Et c'était assez rapide là ?  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : si si c'est possible Hermione bourrée, la preuve. Pis ouais, ils s'aiment dirons nous, mais bon, j'ai bien l'intention de leur mettre des petits, tout petits bâtons en fonte dans les roues. Pis sinon, je pense que je vais faire un lemon au chapitre prochain.  
  
Cloclo : lol ! ouais, l'idée de cette boisson est sortie de mon esprit de la même manière que je sort de euh. . . enfin elle est sortie quoi. Pis les commentaires entre parenthèses ben. . . merci ! Sinon, j'ai vraiment aucune idée de la durée de cette fic, étant donné que je la fait au rythme de mes envies, et que si je me fixe un objectif, tu peu être sure que je ne vais pas le tenir. En bien ou en mal. Mais, une suite comment ça ? pis sinon, en effet je vais moins sur PMW, je passe pas mal de temps à boulotter en fait, c'est pas de tout repos la seconde ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !  
  
Bon, j'ai fini !!! ah ! mwa contente ! donc, comme je l'ai dit dans les réponses, il y a de grandes chances qu'il y ait un lemon dans le prochain chapitre !!! a + tout le monde !!! 


	9. Conversation civilisée, amis? ou plus

Salut !!! Je suis archi désolée pour mon retard inadmissible, mais le fait est que j'étais pas inspirée du tout, éhéhéhéhé. pis bon, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, anniversaire (mon mien) week-end à Paris, lycée ect. Mais bon, je suis de retour, avec le chapitreuh 9 ! ET EN PLUS ! Word m'a lamentablement lâché pendant une semaine où j'étais inspirée, c'est inadmissible ! Et là le pire de tout, y a mes grands parents chez moi, alors essayez d'écrire une fic R sous le nez de 2 vieux plus chiants que jamais qui veulent toujours savoir ce que vous faites. C'est la fête je vous dis.  
  
Bon, je demanderais juste à Draco_tu_es_à_moi de se la boucler au sujet de notre pitite discussion pasque Missiz à quelques peu deviné certains détails qui devraient arriver pour la suite, voir dans ce chapitre, je verrai au fil de mes doigts et de mon esprit euh. comment dire ? Tordu, oui, c'est le mot.  
  
Annonce : Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais en raison de cette invasion de la génération des années 30 je peux pas mettre de lemon dans ce chapitre, là j'ai réussi à me débarrasser des vieux pour l'après midi mais c'était pas assez, donc vu que ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas mise à jour, je poste ce chapitre, qui normalement aurait dû être plus long et comporter le lemon mais bon, au moins vous avez la suite. Et en attendant j'ai commencé (et fini) une fic assez courte sur Tonks, ça s'appelle « Psychédélique ».  
  
Donc voilà la suite avec un retard. hou ! Horrib !  
  
Chapitre neuf : CONVERSATION CIVILISEE, AMIS ? OU PLUS.  
  
Après un temps, Mister Malfoy entendit comme une plainte qui provenait d'à coté de la cheminée, il se leva et se dirigea vers le dit endroit et découvrit une scène particulière :  
  
La bestiole orange de la Gryffondor était en train d'agoniser sur les restes d'une bouteille, pataugeant dans son sang. Prit par un élan de bonté envers les félins, il prit la bête et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmière le découvrit, les mains pleines de sang de chat, elle devint complètement hystérique, on aurait presque pu la comparer à PP (ndla : Papin vs Poulidor ! okay je me la ferme) une demie heure auparavant.  
  
-MONSTREUH !!! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE TRAITER UN ANIMAL DE CETTE FACON !!!! BARBAREUH !!!  
  
Elle lui prit le chat des mains et balarda le serpentard hors de l'infirmerie, bon ça allait, elle était calme aujourd'hui.  
  
Tout à ses pensées, Draco décida d'aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial et elle savait ce que c'était, elle ne pouvait le nier. D'abord sa réaction à l'ambroisie, ce n'était pas courant, il se rappellerait toujours de l'air ravi qu'avait affiché son père la première fois qu'il en avait bu. La gryffondor aussi avait réagit, raison de plus pour s'intéresser à elle. Mais là ça avait été impressionnant ! Même si il avait été le seul à la sentir, la jeune femme avait dégagé une aura de puissance sauvage qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de percevoir. En réalité, la seule qu'il avait jamais sentit était celle de son paternel, cette puissance noble mais malgré tout atténuée car il n'était pas originel. Lui par contre avait l'avantage de sa mère, ce qui faisait de lui un sang mêlé particulièrement puissant. Et puis l'état de Parkinson, elle ne lui avait pourtant donné que des coups, rien d'autre, il en aurait mit sa main au feu, (il sourit à cette pensée) mais l'autre fille avait vraiment prit cher. On aurait dit que c'était un fauve qui l'avait attaqué. Un fauve.  
  
Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre dans un claquement sourd. Jusqu'où pouvait elle aller ? Elle regarda ses mains, d'apparence si fragile, elles étaient des armes terrifiantes. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs limites. Qui étaient les siennes d'ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver elle même, et d'aller rendre visite à Luna par la même occasion. Elle se dirigea vers la tour des Ravenclaw afin de trouver son amie de (presque) toujours, sa s?ur dans le monde de la débauche comme il est dit précédemment.  
  
Elle déboula dans la chambre de son amie qui était en train de discuter avec un tableau qui n'était pas sensé être là.  
  
Luna se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
-Oh salut Herm ! Ça va ?  
  
-Ouais ouais, dit celle ci, légèrement décontenancée, hem, Luna, je peux te parler steuplaît ? Euh, en privé si possible.  
  
-Okay, répondit Luna, puis, s'adressant au tableau, désolée Tepes, on continuera plus tard.  
  
-Bien, dit le tableau un peu vexé, n'oubliez pas que je dois vous décrire l'empalement des ottomans que j'ai effectué dans ma jeunesse.  
  
-J'ai hâte de l'entendre, fit Luna avec un sourire ravi, à plus tard !  
  
Le tableau dénommé Tepes sortit de son cadre, et une fois que ses pas furent loin, Luna fit apparaître deux verres.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Herm ? Tiens.  
  
Elle lui tendit un verre de Manzanna qu'Hermione, malgré sa récente beuverie, et sa toujours présente gueule de bois prit avec plaisir.   
  
-Euh, en fait, je ne me maîtrise plus vraiment, tu sais que j'ai certaines « particularités » . . .  
  
-Que tu n'as jamais voulu me préciser ouais, la coupa Luna en se resservant un verre.  
  
-Je te répète que je peux pas, mais toujours est il que . . .  
  
-Que ?  
  
-J'ai salement amoché Parkinson tout à l'heure.  
  
Luna éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Respect Hermione ! Depuis le temps que tu le prévoyais ! T'as enfin eu le courage de le faire !  
  
-C'est pas drôle Lun' ! Elle a dû partir à l'infirmerie à cause de moi !  
  
-Je te connais Herm, c'est pas ça qui te dérange !  
  
-Nan c'est vrai, en fait, je pensais seulement lui donner des coups, mais elle a eu bien pire.  
  
-Quelle sorte de pire ? demanda Luna, soudainement intéressée, il était de notoriété publique que Luna Lovegood était passionnée par tout ce qui était sanglant.  
  
-Ce que tu adores.  
  
-Coooooooooool ! Là tu m'impressionnes ! Sincèrement !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard indéchiffrable (ndla : ou peut être que j'ai pas le mot en tête pour le qualifier qui sait ? mais on va dire qu'il est indéchiffrable le regard) pendant que Luna re-vidait son verre d'une traite, ça faisait le troisième.  
  
-Bon okay, telle que je te connais, à ce rythme là, tu va être saoule dans une heure, ce qui n'est pas assez pour t'expliquer la situation, mais j'aimerai quand même avoir un dernier verre pour la route.  
  
-Aucun problème ma vieille !  
  
Et sur un dernier verre (ndla : pas petit le verre) Hermione prit le chemin de sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Elle croisa le tableau avec qui Luna discutait avant sa venue, il était dans son cadre original et Hermione pu lire sa plaquette d'identification (ndla : nan c'est pas les plaquettes qu'y a au cou des soldats). Il était inscrit :  
  
« V. de HUNEDOARA, dit « L'empaleur » +/- 1430-1510 »  
  
Le décor dans lequel était le personnage était une cour de château, remplie de pals sanglants, tous surmontés d'une tête humaine.  
  
« Charmant . . . »  
  
Hermione déboucha dans la salle commune. Ou plutôt le dépotoir calamitique qu'était devenue l'ancienne salle commune des préfets en chef de Poudlard. Les elfes de maisons allaient avoir du boulot.  
  
« Sont là pour ça. »  
  
Ruminant de sombres pensées, Draco Malfoy revenait vers sa salle commune d'un pas lourd et légèrement énervé. Ses recherches ô combien intensives à la bibliothèque avaient été le summum de l'infructueux. Ajouter à cela la vieille chouette d'infirmière qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser dans un couloir et qui avait encore passé sa frustration sur lui, aucun doute, il était persécuté. Pauvre victime de ce collège qu'il était, il avait besoin de réconfort. (Ndla : houlà ! je m'emporte moi !) Débouchant dans le précédemment dit dépotoir, la vision qu'il en eût lui tira une grimace compréhensible de dégoût. Il tenait cependant à sauver ses deux fioles si sacrées à ses yeux des mains impies des elfes de maison, et donc, du se résoudre à poser ses pauvres petites mains (ndla : de victime ne l'oublions pas) dans le bordel impressionnant qui régnait dans la fosse commune, oups pardon, salle commune dirons nous, car c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle.  
  
Passant parmi du sang de chat, de la bile, de la bave, et d'autres substances immonde dont le petit aristocrate qu'il était ne voulait pas connaître le nom, et encore moins l'existence, le serpentard finit par retrouver le nectar dans une coupe de fruits et l'ambroisie dans la gamelle de son hibou grand duc. Alors qu'il songeait à appeler les elfes de maison pour faire un nettoyage de printemps un peu en avance dans la pièce, il perçut une présence dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, il découvrit Hermione sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, elle semblait ailleurs.  
  
-Hi.  
  
Elle leva la main et l'agita avec un sourire timide.  
  
-Où est Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-Paquoi ?  
  
-Pattenrond, tu sais, mon chat.  
  
-Oh ! Je. je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh va me considérer comme un sadique maintenant.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Un gros silence s'installa, Les deux préfets attendant une réaction de l'autre.  
  
-Bon bé. commença la gryffondor, je vais aller dormir, c'est éreintant comme début de journée.  
  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, Draco l'arrêta.  
  
-Euh. Granger ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voulais savoir. tu. euh. a propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
  
-On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien.  
  
Et la porte se referma.  
  
****************  
  
En fin d'après midi, Draco, qui lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune entendit comme des gémissements venant de la chambre de la gryffondor. En alerte, il s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille. En effet, la jeune femme laissait échapper des sons facilement reconnaissables, de la douleur, de la peur. Sans plus attendre il tourna la poignée de la porte qui par chance n'était pas fermée à clefs.  
  
Elle était là, endormie, agitée de soubresauts plus ou moins violents. Ses sourcils étaient arqués dans une position qui reflétait le souci, la peur. Soudain, elle se convulsa en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Automatiquement, Draco s'approcha du lit et lui caressa les cheveux en lui chuchotant dans mots d'apaisement ce qui sembla marcher dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque la gryffondor se cambra dans son lit, le visage creusé par la douleur, le serpentard paniqua et, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Elle se débattit violemment mais Draco resserra doucement son étreinte et au bout d'un moment elle sembla plus apaisée. Draco allait la relâcher quand elle s'accrocha brutalement à sa chemise dans ce qui paraissait un mouvement désespéré. Elle s'accrochait à Draco comme on s'accroche à sa vie. Il lui chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles pour la calmer et lui caressait doucement les cheveux, puis le dos. Peu à peu, elle se calma, mais ses doigts ne lâchaient pas prise. Un craquement se fit entendre. Draco baissa la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, dans sa chemise étaient profondément enfoncés les ongles d'Hermione, qui, à ce stade là ne pouvaient qu'être qualifiés de griffes.  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. C'était donc vrai, elle avait « quelque chose ». Mais qu'est ce que c'était exactement ?  
  
C'est ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour se réveiller. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle s'éloigna vivement de Draco et se mit en position f?tale à l'autre bout du lit.  
  
« Elle est en position soumise, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? »  
  
Croisant son regard, il y vit non seulement la peur mais aussi la colère.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?  
  
Décidant que mentir ne servait strictement à rien, il lui dit la vérité :  
  
-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, je t'ais entendu gémir de la salle commune, alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.  
  
Hermione sembla le croire et son regard s'adoucit légèrement, laissant la place à de la panique.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-Rien de particulier, tu semblais apeurée. Et tu t'es accrochée à moi comme une démente, regarde ce que tu as fait de ma chemise, dit il en montrant les trous que la gryffondor avait percés quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
Il comptait bien regarder si elle aurait une réaction en voyant ça. Il ne s'était pas trompé, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent imperceptiblement tandis que ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle savait comment elle avait fait ça.  
  
-Qui t'as fait du mal Granger ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Tu réagis comme une enfant apeurée qui sent venir les coups.  
  
-Comment peux tu analyser mes actes aussi précisément ? Tu n'en sais rien du tout.  
  
-En général non en effet, mais sur le coup, tu oublies qui est mon père.  
  
Laissant à la jeune femme un moment de réflexion, il regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers Hermione, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Qui t'as battu Granger ?  
  
Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et il la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après quelques minutes il murmura :  
  
-Tu dois avoir faim, je vais te chercher quelque chose.  
  
Il revint peu après de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de victuailles, ainsi que du thé. Hermione se sentait apparemment mieux, elle avait les yeux rouges, les lèvres gonflées et de grands cernes, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle malgré tout. S'installant à coté d'elle, il commença à lui beurrer une tartine, ce qui rendit son sourire à la gryffondor.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était joyeuse face à ce tableau.  
  
-Oh rien, répondit elle d'une voix fatiguée, c'est juste que. c'est assez cocasse de voir Draco Malfoy beurrer une tartine à Hermione Granger.  
  
-Si ce n'est que ça, je le fais dès que tu es dans cet état.  
  
-Tu t'occupes de mon bien être maintenant ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de faire le devoir de deux préfets en chef.  
  
Elle éclata d'un petit rire.  
  
-Je me disais aussi.  
  
Il lui sourit et lui tendis la tartine qu'elle prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux rassasiés, Draco proposa d'aller dans la salle commune devant un bon feu.  
  
Après migration, la conversation s'orienta une fois de plus sur les particularités d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut bien obligée de trouver quelque chose pour justifier l'état de la chemise du serpentard.  
  
-Okay t'as gagné, j'ai bien une particularité.  
  
-Mais encore ?  
  
-Mais encore ? Tu n'en sauras pas plus.  
  
-Même pas drôle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle à l'origine.  
  
-Peut être mais ça peut le devenir. Ne pose pas de questions, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme s'apprêter à répliquer, je le sais c'est tout.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Qui t'as battu ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? Moi qui croyait être tranquille avec Malfoy ne pas gaspiller de salive.  
  
Il éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu m'intéresse c'est tout.  
  
Elle eu un rictus.  
  
-Quel honneur.  
  
-Plus que tu ne le crois.  
  
-Ironie Malfoy, je pensais que tu saurais la reconnaître, tu t'en sers à longueur de journée.  
  
-Je suis si bon acteur que ça ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond.  
  
-Qui t'as battu ?  
  
-Je suppose que tu ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.  
  
-Tu supposes juste, répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
  
-Très bien. C'est parti pour la folle histoire de ma vie. Histoire de faire court : c'est mon oncle.  
  
Draco leva un sourcil. Perplexe.  
  
-Quand j'étais petite, j'avais sept ans à peu près, j'ai du passer les vacances d'été chez mon oncle maternel, il s'est avéré que c'était un superbe alcoolique, violent, et pour couronner le tout, légèrement toxico sur les bords.  
  
Draco renifla avec dédain, même s'il ne partageait pas avec autant de ferveur les dires de son père au sujet des moldus, il ne les appréciait pas non plus, comment pouvait on faire cela ?  
  
Hermione sembla deviner ses pensées.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça tu sais. Mes parents sont vraiment géniaux par exemple.  
  
Malgré tout, Draco restait sceptique mais ne préféra rien dire. Elle avait vraiment été perturbée, cet homme ne devait pas être un tendre.  
  
-Mais. Il ne t'as pas. enfin. tu vois quoi.  
  
La gryffondor eut un sourire.  
  
-Non, il n'a pas été jusque là.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Je suis ravie de voir que l'on peut avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
L'incident de l'après midi était oublié.  
  
-Moui. Je réserve cet honneur à quelques privilégiés.  
  
Elle leva la tête et vit que lui aussi souriait, d'un franc sourire, teinté d'ironie.  
  
-mais je suppose que tu réserves également ces moments à des lieux spéciaux, comme celui-ci, confinés, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles des autres.  
  
-Tout juste charmante gryffondor.  
  
-Bon eh bien, Môssieu Malfoy, merci de m'avoir accordé une audience aussi longue.  
  
-C'est quand tu veux Granger, dit il dans un bâillement, quoi que tu puisses en dire, on a pas mal de points communs.  
  
Ils étaient tous deux levés à présent.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Draco d'une démarche féline (ndla : je sais pas comment elle fait, après tout, elle s'est transformée en hamster en 2e année nan ?) pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, il faisait environ une tête de plus qu'elle, et elle dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tirant sur sa cravate afin qu'il baisse le visage, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Amis ?  
  
Il déglutit difficilement.  
  
-Amis, répondit il dans un souffle.  
  
-Bien. gentil garçon.  
  
Elle lui mordilla le lobe avant de se dégager de la proximité du serpentard mais il la retint. Ses yeux gris bleus fixé dans ceux auburn de la gryffondor, toujours parsemés de filaments d'argent par instants. Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du serpentard avant de se retirer définitivement dans sa chambre.  
  
Contemplant la lourde porte en chêne marquant la chambre d'Hermione, (ndla : une ?uvre d'art cette porte) Draco eut un sourire. Le jeu allait commencer.  
  
©®©®©®©®©®  
  
Les mois qui suivirent virent (ndla : c'est marrant à dire ça, suivirent virent.) un véritable jeu de séduction entre les deux préfets en chef. Parfois imperceptibles, parfois osés, les attaques se succédaient mais aucun ne cédait. Pour Hermione, c'était encore un jeu, elle savait qu'elle ressentait de l'attirance pour le serpentard mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pour Draco en revanche, c'était bien plus, au fond de lui, il savait qu'Hermione était celle qu'il lui fallait, si il ne l'avait pas un jour ou l'autre, ou qu'il la perdait, il n'aurait plus aucun repère.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Voilà ! TSATSAN !! Voilà, ce chapitre est enfin bouclé et posté, et je dois dire que vous m'avez fait SUPER PLAISIR !! Plus de 30 rewiews pour un chapitre ! WAOUW ! Z'avez vu ! J'suis à 103 !!  
  
Réponse à mes chères rewieweuses !! (Y a un mec ? si y en a un boulette.)  
  
Morri : lol ! Merci !! Ça fait trop plaisir !!! J'espère que cette suite t'a plût malgré l'absence du lemon !  
  
Callypso : Impardonnable que je suis ! Vraiment désolée pour l'absence du lemon ! Pis sinon, nan nan je te crois ! Toi une cuite ? Naaaaaaan !! T'es commeuh mwa ! Un angeuh ! Pis sinon, nan, je ne pense pas le faire trop intervenir Rogue, enfin, pour le moment.  
  
Ptite elfe : lol ! Bah, tu le sauras bientôt t'inquiète ! Dans deux chapitres je pense, ou un qui sait ? Ça dépend de la longueur du lemon, qui sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Un nouveau lattage de gueule ? Mouais c'est peut être faisable. gnark gnark gnark !  
  
Ophélie : Bon ben encore une fois je m'excuse pour le non lemon, enfin, au moins c'est justifié. dsl. Pis sinon ben, ravie de voir que ça te plaît autant !  
  
Angy : Lol ! Tu me connais quand même ! J'adooooore le sang ! Lol !  
  
Tarahiriel : Ouais, tu peux parler hein ! Mwa je la met au moins la suite !  
  
Hiroshima : lol ! Ravie que ça te plaise (Philibert jacquet), et dsl pour le non lemon encore une fois. moua sadique ? Comment peux tu croire ça ? Lol !  
  
Hiroshima (bis) : Alors là ça fait trop bizarre ! MA SOEUREUH !!! lol ! Je viens de découvrir mon sosie ! lol ! ça fait vraiment zarb quand même ! o_0  
  
Cloclo : lol ! Encore merci pour ta rewiew, et j'espère que la suite te plaît autant !  
  
Zmija : lol ! Bonne cuite en tout cas ! Pis euh. pouvoir caché ? Je cache si mal les choses que ça mwa ? Bon en fait c'était volontaire.  
  
Draco_tu_es_à_moi : Hey toi ! Je sais pas du tout la fréquence d'écriture, la preuve, ça faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais pas uploadé ! Donc c'est cool que tu adores autant de choses ! Au moins t'es pas difficile ! Lol ! Pis sinon je la suis ta fic t'inquiète pas ! Et stp, ne dis rien !!!  
  
Dumati : Je me disais aussi, être triste pour PP, c débile ! Lol ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Andréanne Malfoy : encore une fois dsl pour le non lemon (pitié pitié) et ravie que cette fic te plaise ! T'inquiète, Malfoy rime avec bad boy.  
  
Frite 12 : lol ! Ouais ! Il se trouve que j'adore les bastons ! Étant moi- même pratiquante ! Lol ! Zoux  
  
Klaris : LOL ! Okay, si tu arrives un jour à ce chapitre hein. en tout cas merci !  
  
Cookie : Bon ! Là au moins c'est plus long ! lol ! Commeuh c'est bizarreuh ! Elle agit comme un chat ! Dire que je voulais qu'elle ressemble à un hamster ! Ah bon ? j'ai beaucoup utilisé cuite ? argh !! shame on me !!!  
  
Petite_mag : merci !!!!  
  
Fumseck : Houlà ! c'est vraiment l'upload le plus long que j'ai jamais fait, tu m'en vois désolée. sorry ! Pis t'inquiète, y en aura d'autres des chapitres !  
  
Océ : Merci beaucoup !! lol ! pis elle pense comment Hermione ? euh. y a qque chose de spécial ?  
  
Rowan : Voilà voilà je continue !! contente que ça te plaise ! ^^  
  
Lizzie : Merci !! dsl pour le non lemon !  
  
Dready girl : merci ! j'espere que la suite te plait autant !  
  
Eldwina : lol ! okay, j'arreterais de me défouler sur les pékinois si tu veux ! lol ! merci bcp !  
  
Mel Potter : Voilà la suite !! Contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Kotohiki : Merci pour tout !! j'espere que la suite te plait aussi !  
  
Lou : ben si ! je l'ai dit précédemment, vu ke en fait, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en regardant dark angel, fallait bien que j'y fasse des clins d'?il nan ?  
  
OUFEUH !! j'ai fini ! et oui c'est mwa !!! Bon, pour la suite, il faudra attendre après les vacances dsl. et là, PROMIS y aura un lemon !! 


End file.
